Getting Even
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: Spain kissed and hugged Romano all the time yet treated Italy with the same loving attitude. It irked Romano more than he was will to admit. When his plan to get even goes wrong a hidden side of Spain appears that forever changes their happy relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Well..This is a story I started writing a while ago, it's slightly AU because I'm not really following any historical events or anything.  
**

**BTW. I don't own Hetalia, if I did certain pairings would be complete canon. :)**

***Edit: I swear this first chapter is completely ridiculous, I don't write like this for the whole story so please don't judge the story by it's first chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter One

"Hey Lovi what's wrong? Why aren't you smiling? Aren't you happy that your brother is coming to visit us!" Spain said beaming happily, pacing around the room awaiting Italy's arrival.

"After all, you haven't seen him in a while right?" Spain said stopping in front of Romano, who was sitting on the couch, arms crossed.

"I guess." Romano muttered. He loved Italy; well they were brothers after all. But, sometimes he just hated when Italy visited because he would always be the object of Spain's affections. Was he jealous? _HELL NO_. Or at least that what he kept telling himself.

"Aww! Come on Lovi! You have to be more excited! We haven't seen Ita-chan in a long time!" Spain said enthusiastically. Which Romano replied to with a 'humph'. Spain sighed and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek.

"W-what was that for you bastard!" Romano exclaimed jumping back in his seat.

"Couldn't help it. Your just too cute." Spain replied with a smile.

"B-bastard." Romano replied wiping his cheek over and over, as if he could really get it off.

At that moment, their doorbell rang and Spain rushed to the door and bear hugged whoever was standing there. Romano crossed his arms and scowled as Italy walked in smiling happily, who then went and jumped on Romano hugging him.

"Hello brother!" he said smiling.

"Hi." Romano managed to reply while be squished under Italy who had pushed him down on the couch with his hug. When Italy didn't let go and remained lying on Romano, Spain blinked and took a mental note.

"Hehe~ Feli are you trying to start something with my darling Romano? You know I'll have to tell Germany about this." Spain said smirking. Italy sat up on Romano, still straddling his hips. While Romano turned red at Spain's comment.

"What do you mean?" Italy looked at him confused at tilted his head. Spain sighed as he replied.

"Nevermind. But could you please get off of Romano?" Spain said with a sigh. Romano blushed even more as he began to sit back up while Italy got off of him.

"So what's for dinner? Please tell me you made Pasta!" Italy said clapping his hands together.

"Of course I made pasta Feli!- Spain said and then turned to Romano- with Tomato sauce of course."

"Yay! I love your tomato sauce brother." Italy replied.

"Haha. Thanks Feli." Spain replied blushing slightly at the compliment.

"So when can we eat?" Italy said.

"Well, it's ready so how about we eat now?" Spain said.

"Okay then!" Italy said heading to the kitchen and tripping over a table in front of him. He hit the floor and Spain rushed to help him up. When he stood up, a bit wobbly, he fell into Spain's arms. They both laughed and smiled happily. But in Romano's eyes it was a completely different story. He scowled at the scene and then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Romano said to Italy and Spain who were still standing there.

"Haha, we're coming." Spain said, grabbing Italy's arm as they walked into the kitchen. Spain set their plates and they sat at the table eating their pasta when they all heard the door fly open and a hyper voice seeking them.

"Oh Spain~" she called delighted.

"Is that some of your tomato sauce I smell?" she said walking into the kitchen. Her short dirty blonde hair bounced with volume. She flashed a bright smile as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard and plopped the pasta onto her plate before joining the rest of them at the table.

"Hello Belgium~" Spain said joyfully.

"I didn't know you were coming over tonight." Romano said plainly.

"Neither did I, it was a last minute thing." she said before digging into her plate.

The conversation between Spain, Italy and Belgium was very lively but Romano just sat there silently eating his pasta. He frowned as He finished quicker than the others and got up to wash his plate.

"Is that all your eating Lovi? You always eats loads of pasta when I make it with tomato sauce." Spain asked in disbelief.

"I'm not that hungry." Romano lied as he scrubbed his dish with the sponge and then rinsed it.

"Oh. Okay then." Spain said as he went back into the conversation with Italy and Belgium.

Romano bit his lip as he put away the dish into the cupboard. Spain usually would have been completely concerned if he had said that before. Usually when he didn't eat as much Spain would always worry wondering if he was sick or something. But not this time, he felt his chest tighten_. Is Antonio that bored of me?_ Belgium slipped her dish into the sink and gave Romano a smile.

"Oh no you don't! Wash your own dish! You're the one that invited yourself over!" Romano said harshly.

"So I'm not welcome to come over anymore?" she said pouted.

"Exactly." Romano retorted, a bad aura sweeping over him.

"Aw~ Don't be mean Lovi. Your welcome to come over anytime Belgium." Spain replied as he smiled at Belgium.

"Thank you Spain!" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing Romano's aura to turn even darker.

"I'll be going now then. Thank you for the dinner!" she shouted as she ran out the door.

Romano's eye twitched as he looked at her plate in the sink, turning the water on once again and scrubbing another dish. Spain walked over and dumped his and Italy's plate in the sink as well.

"Hey, you bastard! Wash your own dishes!" he shouted.

"Come on Lovi, your brother is here today. So you don't mind right?" Spain said.

"Bastard." he muttered as he went back to washing the rest of the dishes.

"Ahhh, I'm so tired." Italy said in a yawn.

"Well if you want you can sleep with me tonight. You don't mind do you Romano?" Spain said.

"No, why would I?" Romano replied.

"Okay then brother! I guess I'll sleep with you tonight." Italy said smiling that idiotic smile of his; Romano couldn't help but scowl at both of the smiles on their faces. I

"I'm going to go to sleep then, good night." Italy said with another yawn.

"Night." Spain replied. Italy left the kitchen and headed for Spain's bedroom.

"Feli is cute isn't he?" Spain sighed. Romano scowled once more.

"Sure." He replied.

"Well, I guess I'll go join him. I'm pretty worn out myself. Good night Lovi." Spain said getting up and heading to the room.

"Night." He uttered back. Different feelings raged within him. It wasn't fair, Spain was completely focused on Italy he even forgot to kiss him good night. Not that he cared of course, he should be happy that idiot didn't kiss him. Yet the tightness increased in his chest. He wiped the last dish and put it back into the cupboard.

"That bastard." Romano uttered under his breath. It was obvious Spain liked Italy more than him, he knew it. He just didn't really want to admit it. Obviously compared to him, Italy was much cuter, he wasn't as harsh as Romano, and he would act much cuter as well. Belgium too, Spain just let her kiss his cheek. Belgium was really pretty too, Spain probably didn't even want him anymore. Even when he was little he preferred Italy over him. Italy always let Spain hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. While Romano would always kick Spain away from him when he tried to do those kinds of annoying things.

While Romano wouldn't even let Spain kiss him, why would he want to after all? He wasn't a baby anymore. It's obvious why he would want Italy instead of him.

Romano didn't realize this, but tears were slowly forming in his eyes.

He also was much more social than Romano, more fun to be around, it's why Italy always got the attention. It wasn't fair. Spain said he loved Romano, yet he was sleeping with Italy instead, Romano frowned even more.

"Ah- Spain! D-don't touch that~!" Romano heard Italy say.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It was sticking up, I felt an urge to touch it." Spain replied.

Romano blushed an without thinking clearly or listening to the rest of the conversation he jumped up from the table and rushed out of the house.

"Please don't touch my curly again Spain." Italy said politely.

"I'm sorry Ita-chan, it's just the Lovi has one too, I wanted to see if your reactions were the same." Spain replied with a smile.

Romano on the other hand was running from the house thinking to himself. _If Spain wants to act like that, so can I. A_nd with that thought; he arrived in another country a few hours later, regretful and a bit wary.

* * *

**Well, it's a pretty short chapter. The next chapter will be longer :)**

**And moody Romano is moody...And he is pretty unreasonable...but that's what I required for this chapter to kick off SO...yeah.  
**

**Just to let you know the main pairing is SpainxRomano, but there is other pairings I refer too.  
**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Which was made possible by all of your reviews, story alerts and faves! Thank you all so much! I really didn't expect to get so many readers with this story. So please enjoy :)**

**Warning: Limes  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Maybe I shouldn't have come here, but I can't turn back now! I've come all this way! I'll look like an idiot if I turn back now._

Romano took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. The door opened slowly revealing blond hair and a surprised expression.

"Romano? What are you doing here? Where's Spain?" France said casually.

"Spain's at home with Feliciano, doing god knows what by now." Romano replied scowling.

"What do you mean?" France said questioningly raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later, are you going to let me in or not?" Romano replied rudely.

"Well, with an attitude like that.." France replied.

"You bastard! Just let me in!" Romano shouted as he pushed the door open and moved France out of his way. He made his way to a couch in France's living room and plopped himself on it, crossing his arms as he pouted.

France sighed as he closed the door.

"So what happened?" France inquired, he thought that he would be the last person that Romano would go to for an escape.

"Antonio." Romano said. France looked at Romano and sighed as he sat next to him, sitting himself down on the couch next to the Italian.

"So what did he do?" France asked looked at Romano who was pouting.

"It doesn't matter. I hate him." Romano said plainly. France looked into Romano's eyes as he said that. Romano was a horrible liar. Yet for some reason Spain fell for his lies every time.

"Well, if you hate him then why didn't you just lock yourself in the room and demand an apology or something? Why did you have to come here?"

"Because I don't want an apology, I want to get even."

France looked at the boy a bit puzzled. "Even?" he asked.

Romano looked at France cursing himself for even thinking of such an insane plan, he actually wanted to get as far from France as possible. But he couldn't just leave and go home. Romano moved closer to France, he brought his hand to France's face and pulled him closer. Romano's lip brushed against France's for a quick second before France jumped away.

"R-Romano! What are you doing! Are you feeling alright!" France said as he began to check Romano's temperature. The boy had almost kissed him! Romano hated him! Something was obviously wrong with him. It's not like he didn't mind playing around with Romano, it's just that. Spain was quite protective of him, if Spain ever found out France could consider himself dead. He shuddered remembering the day he had first tried to play around with Romano.

**[Start Flashback]**

France had just taken a seat on one of Spain's chairs when Romano walked in scanning the room. The Italian jumped back when he saw France.

"Y-you bastard! What are you doing here! And where's Antonio!" Romano shouted taking a step back. France raised an eyebrow looking at the cute Italian. His brother was definitely more adorable but it didn't mean Romano was completely hopeless.

"For your information, Antonio was the one who invited me over and he actually went to the store." France said standing up and walking over to where Romano was. Though Romano moved out of the way as he saw France stand up, France used that opportunity to close the door and then turned to face Romano. The boy was leaning on the wall near the corner of the room, France smirked as he walked closer. Romano took a step back as France got closer and only ended up banging into the wall behind him. France soon stood directly in front of him, his arms placed on both sides of Romano and a mischievous smile on his face. Romano tried to push France away, his eyes widening when France wouldn't budge.

"Bastard! Get the hell away from me!" Romano yelled hitting France's arm.

"Ouch Lovino, that hurt." France said mockingly.

"I said to get away from me!" Romano yelled hitting his arm again.

"Ow~ Your mad at me Lovino? But, usually you would be scared and run away. But, I guess since you can't run away now so instead you act tough." France said.

"B-bastard!" Romano shouted hitting France's arm once again. This time though France grabbed Romano's arms and pinned them against the wall.

"Since Antonio will be at the store for a while, why don't we have some fun to pass the time?" France said pressing his body to Romano's as he watched the Italian's face turned red.

"W-what are you trying to do!" Romano said thrashing about in France's grip. Only to be stopped as France pressed his body closer pushing Romano against the wall.

"Isn't it obvious?" France said leaning in to press his lips softly against Romano's neck causing him to flinch under the unfamiliar touch.

"S-stop! D-don't do that!" Romano stammered, still struggling to escape his grasp. The Frenchman held Romano arms above him with one hand, the other wandering down Romano's body.

All of a sudden the door flew open with a horribly peppy voice following.

"Francis~! I left my wallet here so-" Spain said rushing in, but cut off when he saw the scene in front of him.

France was surprised for a second and Romano stomped on his foot causing him to yelp and release his grip. Romano tore himself away from France and ran out of the room. Spain continued to smile pleasantly as if nothing had happened, he turned his attention to the desk beside him and began rummaging through it.. While France stared at the door longingly before sighing and turning to Spain.

"Antonio! You have such horrible timing! I almost had him!" France said pouting. The Italian had put up a small fight, and France was so close to getting him.

"Sorry about that Francis." Spain replied with a smile looking through the desk.

"I just had gotten him into the right position too~! You say he doesn't do any work, so you wouldn't mind loaning him to me for a few days would you Antonio?" France said casually looking at Spain as he continued to search through the drawers. "He is quite cute even despite his harsh manners, to me it just makes him more of a challenge. I would love to see his expression when I-"

A soft vibrating came from the knife that had landed in the wall a mere centimeter from France's face.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry about that France! I can't seem to find my wallet so I just started throwing things out of the drawer!" Spain said an apologetic smile on his face. He walked over to France and pulled the 5-inch long knife out of the wall leaving behind a 3-inch indent. France blinked nervously.

"Uh, I-it's okay. But about Roma-"

The knife flew into the wall again, this time only a half centimeter away from France's valuables. He had hit him directly in-between the legs pinning his pants to the wall.

"A-Antonio?" France muttered nervously.

"Oops! It must've slipped!" Antonio smiled. France's eyes widened when he saw Spain's expression change, his eyes had a darker tint to them and a ominous aura engulfed him completely. France hadn't seen that expression on Spain in a long time, the look he would give his opponent…who was about to die.

"It seems I've missed my target." Spain said as he pulled the knife out of the wall, this time leaving a 4-inch indentation. He held the knife up and pointed it directly at France's face as he smiled.

"But I promise, if you ever touch Lovi again. I'll be sure to hit my target." He narrowed his eyes but still smiled. "You know, if anyone ever tried to touch Lovi. I would always hit my mark, over and over until they are in so much pain that they won't even be able to scream. I won't kill them though, that would be too merciful. I'd keep them alive every single minute as I tore into their flesh and mutilate their body." Spain reached for France's shaking hand and held it up. "I'd make them watch as I slowly cut off their fingers one by one." He dropped France's hand and reached to tuck his hair behind his ear. "Then, I'd slowly cut their ear, not the entire thing though. Just pieces. Their toes would go next and then I would slowly carve their flesh off their foot, cutting in deep to get rub against the bone." He pulled his hand away as he stared at France. "Not only that, but to finish it up I would slowly peel their skin off and listen to their piercing screams of pain." Spain's dark aura disappeared as he took the knife out of France's face and he returned to his normal friendly smile.

"But of course that's only an 'if' type of situation. I'm sure nobody would _ever_ try to touch Lovi, right Francis?" Spain said turning away to look through the desk again.

"R-right! No one would ever touch him." Francis said as he walked to the chair and collapsed in it, his feet had given out on him. His heartbeat was still racing and those images were forever scarred into his mind. It looked like Romano was off limits…

**[End Flashback]**

France shuddered with fear just remembering it.

Romano reached for France's hand that was on his forehead and held it as he leaned in once again and placed his lips against France's He was a bit disgusted at the fact that he was kissing France of all people, and a guy to top it off. But, he had to get even and France was the only person who would go along with it with thinking it actually meant something.

"I told you. I don't want an apology, I want to get even." Romano said as he held onto France's hand.

"Well do you have to use me to get even with him?" France said as he pulled his hand away. Usually he would have been all over the boy but he decided that Spain killing him in such psychopathic ways after was not worth it.

"And besides, it's not like you two are actually together so why would it matter?" France said as he noticed a dark aura form around Romano. Though France knew differently, Spain really did care Romano which was why he was so damn protective. Though he may not seem at first Spain could get really scary at times. But France was only hoping that saying that would get the boy out of his house.

_France was right, it's not like I and Antonio were actually together, we had just lived together for a long time. But Antonio would always kiss me on the lips and whisper "Te Amo" in my ear. Antonio would always be kind to me no matter what kinds of trouble i got myself into. But, Antonio was the same with his brother, I'm sure of it. Even though I haven't seen Antonio do the kinds of things he does to me to Feliciano. I'm sure he does when I'm not looking. Spain didn't need me anymore, so I have to prove that i don't need him either._

"Because I have to prove that I don't need Spain anymore." he said. France blinked his eyes in surprise of the use of his country name, Romano always called him 'Antonio'. France frowned as he realized that Romano was completely serious about this and there was no way he was going to change Romano's mind. He sighed, trying just a little bit more.

"There are other ways of getting back at him Romano. You don't have to do things like this to hurt him." France being unusually caring.

"I've already made up my mind!" Romano shouted.

"Spain would kill me if he found out I touched you, literally not figuratively." France said.

"Not if I told him it was consensual. If it wasn't against my will, it would be fine right?" Romano said.

France thought about it, Romano did have a point. If it was consensual then Spain really didn't have any business butting in. The boy was only his servant after all, it wasn't like they were together.

"Fine." he said running his hand through his hair.

"Then, where do we start?" Romano asked as he sat up facing France.

"I guess we'll start with this." France smirked as he reached for Romano's pants and unzipped it, he saw Romano flinch and become tense so he leaned in closer to Romano. Reaching into Romano's underwear and wrapping his hand around his member. He began to slowly stroke it watching Romano turn different shades of red before leaning into France's chest. He began stroked Romano's member faster, moving up and down with swift graceful movements, teasing the top with one finger as he swirled around it and then went back down.

"Just imagine that it was Antonio touching you. Lovi~" he whispered, adding a slight accent to the last word.

Romano imagined Spain's hand doing that to him and he became instantly hard. France noticed the difference, and began to stroke faster. He went to the base and squeezed slightly, making Romano gasp and moan. Romano panted as France squeezed at his member, amazed at how fast it hardened. France squeezed at the base one more time, making Romano cum. Romano let out jagged breaths as he leaned forward clutching onto Francis's shirt.

"You came so fast when I told you to imagine it was Antonio." France teased, licking a bit of the cum of his finger.

"Sh-shut up you bastard." Romano replied scowling, his face completely red.

"Is that all you wanted Romano? Or was there something more? After all, you're still a virgin right?" France said as he slipped his hand into the back of Romano's pants and began rubbing his hole. Romano gasped in surprise at the feeling of someone else touching him, not to mention he could feel his cum on France's hand. He gritted his teeth as France began to rub harder, wetting the area with cum. The thought that France had put in his mind was still there_. Imagine that it was Antonio. _He let out a soft moan that surprised France before he bit his lip.

"So I guess that's your answer, Lovino." he said as he pushed at Romano's entrance letting a digit slip in slightly. Romano let out a gasp of pain as he clung onto France, his head leaning against France's chest. France smirked as he pushed it in a little further and Romano's grip tightened. Romano shut his eyes as France pushed his digit completely in and bit his lip trying not to make any noise. _Antonio._ Romano thought as France wiggled his finger in him and he moaned softly.

"I-it hurts." he said softly, trying not to get mad. He wanted to get away from France right now, he didn't want France to touch him like this. _I want Antonio._ He wanted to punch France and go back to Spain's house but he couldn't back out so easily. Not when he came so far. France pulled out his finger and grabbed a tissue from the table next to him and wiped his hand off. He stood and pulled Romano with him.

"We should probably take this to the bedroom." France said as he pulled Romano into a door down the hall. When they got into the room, France closed the door and turned on a lamp that resided on the desk next to his bed. A dim light filled the room and France moved a few papers on his desk, stacking them up. Romano frowned as he sat down on the bed and took the jacket he had been wearing off and placed it on the desk next to the papers. Romano slipped of his shirt and placed it there as well before going to sit on the bed. He ran his hand against the silky purple fabric trying to distract himself from the pain in his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he felt that lump in his throat. Reminding him that in all honesty he felt like crying.

"You really are acting strange Romano." France said.

"It's because I'm serious about this." he replied biting his lip to refrain from shouting the rude comments he wanted to say. He was tying to keep his temper down, something he had never really been able to do.

_I want Antonio to know how much I've been hurt…_

Romano pushed any emotion away from him and focused on the matter at hand, he was going to finish what he started. France sat down on the bed next to him and sighed.

"Are you sure about this Romano? I don't want you to regret this later." France said looking at the boys eyes. Even though Romano was doing very well to suppress his emotions, something he had never been good at, France still saw the pain in Romano's eyes. He pulled Romano into a hug hoping to change Romano's mind.

"Romano, please, I know your hurt but this isn't exactly the best way to solve it." France said, getting no reply.

"And your not acting like yourself. Usually you would have kicked me and ran back to Spain's house by now." he said with a slight chuckle.

"I want him to know how hurt I felt, I want to get even." Romano said softly. France pulled away from and looked at the tears running down Romano's face. France smiled softly as he hugged Romano once again.

"But, you don't really want to get even right? Because that would only hurt him and you don't really want to do that, right." France said softly. More tears began flowing from Romano's eyes and wetting France's shirt.

"N-no…I-I don't want to hurt Antonio because I-, I-" Romano clung onto France. "I love him."

France rubbed Romano back softly as he let the boy cry, 'those two idiots' France thought. They had always loved each other but neither had really admit it. France knew that Spain would always tell Romano that he loved him. But Romano always interpreted it as just a casual thing, he didn't realize Spain really did mean it. Spain, of course, was trying to approach Romano slowly, trying to be delicate with him.

"Let's go to sleep for now Romano, I'll take you back to Antonio's house tomorrow and we can clear this all up then, okay?" France said letting go of Romano.

"Okay." Romano replied wiping off his eyes before crawling over to the other side of the bed. He climbed under the soft purple comforter. He pulled the blanket close to him as he snuggled closer trying to get comfortable.

_I can't believe I'm still here. I can't believe that France was actually nice to me, even if at first he did those things to me. I must be pretty pathetic to have gotten help from France of all people. _

He bit his lip holding back more tears.

_I'm sorry Antonio. _

France looked at the sleeping Italian and sighed taking off the shirt Romano had gotten wet before getting under the blanket as well. Soon enough sleep had overtook them and the night slowly faded away.

* * *

**I love Big Brother France, the one who'll listen to you and comfort you and try to make you smile by doing stupid things. Okay, maybe it's just my headcannon, but I love writing that kind of France. **

**I also love Badass Spain.  
**

**And I've never actually considered FrancexRomano so this was interesting to write...**

**Um. Review? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the review and alerts. I'm glad you all like the story so far, so here's the next chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

Spain yawned loudly as he stretched his arms, sitting up in bed. The light poured in from the window and onto the bed sheets. The morning was peaceful and the light seemed to fill the room with just enough warmth. Spain turned to look at the cute Italian next to him and gave a smile. He wondered what Romano made for breakfast, as he got up from the bed and headed toward the kitchen expecting to hear the sound of a frying pan or boiling water mixed with a sweet scent of food. But as he got closer he realized it was dead silent, he walked a little faster and turned into the kitchen surprised that Romano wasn't there. He sighed as realized that Romano was still sleep and so he decided to make breakfast. The light coming in from the window was enough to fill the kitchen so he didn't bother to turn on the light. Spain opened his refrigerator to see what they had and as he scanned over the contents. He closed the door though changing his mind, instead they should all go out to breakfast!

Spain smiled happily as he checked the clock on the wall. It was only 7 a.m. so if he woke Italy and Romano up now they should be able to head out before 8. He turned the corner and walked down the unusually bright hallway. Spain stood in front of the door to Romano's room and knocked on the door. But he got no reply, so he knocked again with the same result. Spain sighed as he twisted the door knob open to the dark room. Romano had insisted on getting dark curtains so the sun wouldn't wake him up. Spain's eyes went to the perfectly made bed and he tilted his head in confusion. Romano usually didn't bother to make his bed after he got up, it actually looked exactly the same as when Spain had made it yesterday. It was as if Romano hadn't even slept there. Spain closed the door and decided to check the living room, Romano sometimes fell asleep there but as Spain turned the corner he saw that the couch was empty. He did a full sweep of the house looking for Romano and when he was nowhere to be found he went to wake up Italy.

He slowly cracked the door to his room open and saw that Italy was getting dressed. He just slipped his shirt on and was about to go outside.

"Oh, your up." Spain said smiling as he opened the door completely.

"Good Morning." Italy replied cheerfully.

"Did you by chance see Romano this morning?" Spain asked. Though realizing it was a pointless question., he had woken up before Italy after all.

"Well actually I woke up in the middle of the night and was going to go crawl into his bed, but when I checked his room he wasn't there." Italy said.

"So he wasn't here at night either? But wait, why were you going to go sleep with him? You were suppose to sleep with me." Spain said pouting.

"It was because you were moving in your sleep and pushed me off the bed!" Italy replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Feli! Lovi did say I move around a lot sometimes. But usually he pushes me off when I move to much." Spain said rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Its okay, when I came back you didn't move around too much." Italy said. "But why did you ask about Lovino?"

"Well I can't find him anywhere and since you told me he wasn't in bed last night maybe he had left before that." Spain said frowning as he sat down on the neatly made bed.

"But why would he leave in the middle of the night?" Italy said sitting down next to Spain.

"I'm not sure. But I need to find him. He did this before when he was younger and I thought he would come back home eventually but he didn't come back until Gilbert found him a week later and drug him to my place." Spain said as he reached over to the bedside table and lifted his phone. He flipped it open and composed a new text message.

"Are you sure he didn't leave a note behind or anything? Did you try calling his cell?" Italy said slowly becoming a hit worried about his brother, he could be really impulsive and stubborn at times.

"I searched the whole house and there was nothing. He also left his phone in the living room." Spain said typing in a message and then sending it. He closed his phone as he stood and slipped it into his pocket.

"I'm going to Prussia's place did you want to come along?" Spain said. Italy nodded and soon they both headed out the door.

* * *

Prussia woke up to his catchy and somewhat annoying ring tone. He tried to put the pillow over his head and go back to sleep but the noise was too loud. He groaned as he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes before scanning over the room to detect where he had put his phone. It sounded like it was softer than it had been when he was laying down. He looked down at his pillows and slipped his hands under the covers searching for his phone. Soon enough he had found it in the crack between his bed and the wall. He must have fallen asleep txting last night. He gave a yawn before flipping open his phone and upon seeing the mail icon gave a sigh. He opened up the menu and saw the newest message was from Spain. And the others, which mostly likely consisted of txt yelling, were from Hungary. He rolled his eyes and opened the message from Spain.

_/Antonio:_

_Lovi decided to disappear again. I'm coming over._

_Received at 7:13 am/_

Prussia closed the phone and fell back into his pillow and closed his eyes willing himself to go back to sleep. Spain had just woke him up at 7 in the damn morning because Romano decided to act like an immature brat. He was going back to sleep, Spain could deal with it himself after all Prussia had brought Romano back last time. He found the boy wandering alleyways just waiting for some pervert to jump out, rape him and steal his stuff. Prussia considered letting the boy continue wonder but he caught sight of his tear stained face and caved in. Prussia twitched an eyebrow remembering when he actually tried to help him. The boy had flat out rejected his help, only after knocking some sense into him was Prussia able to drag him back. Prussia turned his body to face the other way and pulled the covers closer to his body. He felt sleep slowly creeping on him, soon enough his eyelids started to feel heavy and drooped down. **RING.** Prussia jumped up in his bed as the phone started ringing, right next to his ear.

"Fu-" Prussia muttered, biting his lip as he rubbed his ear with his hand. Very agitated from being awoken again he glanced at his phone seeing the mail icon once more and flipped his phone back open.

_/Antonio:_

_If your going to go back to sleep then at least unlock your door so I can get in._

_Received at 7:20 am/_

Prussia frowned as he glared at the message. He didn't even reply to the last message, how did Spain know he was awake in the first place. If he didn't reply to this one either, then it wouldn't be his fault that the door wasn't unlocked. Infact he never even saw this message, he had been asleep the whole time. Prussia shut the phone and held it in his hand as he laid back down and attempted to go back to sleep. The phone started vibrating in his hand as the ringtone went off, he blinked his eyes open again and flipped open his phone seeing another message from Spain.

_/Antonio:_

_Don't you dare pretend that your not awake. If you don't unlock the door I will kick it down and then throw a bucket of water on you._

_Received 7:21 am/_

Prussia hung his head in defeat as he gave a sigh as he replied to Spain's message. Spain definitely knew him too well. Any person who didn't know him too well would have called it a bluff. But Prussia knew Spain had his moments where he was completely serious about things like this, especially when it concerned his darling Lovino. He shut his phone and pushed the covers off of him, turning to put his legs off the edge of the bed, he touched his feet to the ground and stood up. He yawned as he stretched his arms up in the air and shivered as the a cold breeze ran in and brushed against his skin. Running his hand through his hair he walked to the bathroom to take a long and extremely hot shower, he did have some time to waste before Spain got there.

* * *

Spain and Italy got out of the cab and Spain got out his wallet while the driver said something in German. Spain tilted his head not recognizing a single word the driver had said, the only German he knew were the directions to Prussia's house. Usually the driver spoke English, which Spain was able to understand, but it seems that this one didn't. Upon seeing Spain's confused face Italy stepped forward.

"Wie viel kostet das?" Italy asked, speaking it fluently but with a slight Italian accent. The driver pointed to a sign that had the cost, though Spain couldn't tell what the numbers had stood for because there were a lot of them mixed in with some German sentences. Spain still stood there perplexed. But Italy nodded and took Spain's wallet taking out some money and handing it to the driver, who skimmed over it to check the amount before giving Italy a nod.

"Einen schönen Tag noch." the driver said before rolling up the window and driving away. Italy smiled as he handed Spain his wallet back.

"Where did you learn German?" Spain asked as he put his wallet back into his pocket.

"From Ludwig of course!" Italy said happily. "I taught him some Italian too." Spain noticed the change of tone in as they spoke of Germany and gave him a smile.

"Oh, well thank you Feli." Spain replied as he turned around to face the house. It was a two story 4 bedroom/ 2 bath with a living room and kitchen, though Spain till wondered why he needed so much space. He walked down the concrete walkway and up the few steps to the door, Italy right beside him. He reached for the knob and turned it finding it unlocked he pushed open the door and stepped inside. He walked into the living room and upon seeing Prussia's shoes on the side of the couch slipped his own off and left them there. Prussia said something about taking off their shoes before entering the house before, something about how shoes dirtied the carpet. Italy took off his shoes as well and they walked into the living room hearing sizzling sounds. They walked more into the house and soon found the dining room along with the kitchen where Prussia had just turned the stove off.

"Hey, your actually up. I thought you would still be sleeping**.**" Spain said causing Prussia to turn around and face them.

"Feli-chan!" Prussia exclaimed as he rushed over to hug Italy completely shafting Spain.

"Hey Gilbert!" Italy replied hugging him back.

"I haven't seen you in so long Feli-chan! Your always spending time with Ludwig." Prussia said with a pout, ending the hug but keep his hands on Italy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that Gilbert, I've been busy lately which is why I asked to stay over at big brother's house." Italy said smiling politely.

"Well the next time your free, you have to sleep over at my house!" Prussia said with a smile.

"Will do." Italy replied as Prussia turned around to address Spain.

"So when did the brat leave?" he said with a smile causing Spain to glare at him slightly.

"He ran away last night." Spain said plainly, looking over at the pan Prussia had been cooking in.

"Last night? That's all? You should just wait for him to come back. You know he's too useless to support himself." Prussia responded.

"Do you not remember that you had to drag him back last time, after a week? He could be gone longer this time!" Spain said, completely worried.

"Fine. Why did he run away?" Prussia sighed.

"I don't know. We had dinner last night and Belgium came over and decided to eat with us. She left then Feli and I went to bed." Spain said quickly.

"Oh great. You know that Lovino always tends to look at the details and misinterprets things. Did you do anything at all that might have given him the wrong idea?" Prussia said.

"Well, I can't recall anything that would upset him." Spain replied, scratching his head.

"Did he get mad that Belgium kissed you good-bye? Or that you slept with me instead of him? Did you forget to do anything that you usually did before going to sleep?" Italy questioned.

"I did forget to attempt to kiss him good night, he usually ends up pushing me away and yelling though. I guess I was caught up in things, I forgot." Spain said slowly getting softer as if he was contemplating something difficult.

"So, Belgium kissed you and you forgot to kiss Lovino?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah.." Spain said softly still consumed in his own thoughts before Prussia gave him a whack on the head.

"Well it's no wonder he ran away! He obviously jumped to very rash conclusions and ditched you." Prussia said waving his hand in front of Spain's face trying to get his attention.

"Then I'm going over to Francis's house and bringing him over." Spain said. "Then we can try and brainstorm where he might be."

"Feli-chan and I will stay here and wait for you." Prussia said wrapping his arm around Italy's waist. Spain frowned as he walked toward Prussia and stopped next to him.

"If you do anything..." Spain whispered softly taking a more serious tone.

"I know. I know. He's not mine." Prussia whispered back almost jokingly. Spain frowned as he continued walking pass them and to the door. Looking back once more to see Prussia's arm still draped along Italy's waist and slowly dropping to the small of his back. Spain closed the door behind him and walked down the pathway, slipping his phone out of his pocket he flipped it open and composed a new message, to make sure that someone checked in with Prussia and Italy. After typing down a few words he sent it and then closed his phone and put it in his back pocket. He smiled thinking about what kind of scene she would walk in on. His thoughts were entertained with the possibilities as he headed off to France's house.

* * *

He stepped in front of the house and knocked on the door, surprised when he didn't hear any familiar footsteps. He sighed as he reached under the doormat and pulled out a spare key. He slipped the key in and unlocked it, placing the key back into its designated area he turned the knob and opened the door. He walked past the living room and headed toward France's bedroom and upon seeing the rubber band slipped onto the door knob gave a sigh. Whenever France was in there with someone he would take a rubber band he always had on hand and slip it onto the knob. They decided to use this system so that he or Prussia wouldn't walk in on France doing something rather unsightly. They had learned their last time and Spain shuddered remember the scene he and Prussia had walked in on before. But he cleared his head of such thoughts and turned the knob expecting to see some random girls in his bed. But his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the figure sleeping on the bed next to France. It wasn't some random girl, it was his Lovino…

* * *

***DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYS***

**I hope you all enjoy cliffhangers as much as I do :)**

Translations corrected by a reviewer (Thank you very much ^^)

Wie viel kostet das: What is the price/charge?

Einen schönen Tag noch: Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in so long! Wow! Mostly because I had so much school work...some of which I blew off to write this chapter...And because I procrastinated I had to stay up till 3 in the morning to finish my 8 paged essay on WWII. Did you know that I love history? Haha.  
**

**Anywayyy! I wanna thank ALL of you who reviewed, alerted and favortied! I love you all! You guys make me so happy I just wish I could write faster so you guys can know the ending I already have in my head. I like to reply to your reviews but sometimes I don't get a chance to reply to ALL of them. So once again thank you for your feedback and comments! Its the only thing that is tying me to this story, I might drop it otherwise because I'm so lazy. So THANK YOU! -extremely happy right now because my Hetalia DVD should be arriving soon- TeeHee.**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"GILBERT!" Elizaveta yelled loudly as she slammed the door of Prussia's house open revealing quite a tasty situation to the Hungarian.

Prussia leaned over Italy with his arm wrapped around the Italian's waist pulling their bodies together. His other hand ran against with the top of Italy's shirt that was now half unbuttoned. Before Prussia even had a chance to respond Elizaveta whipped out her cell and snapped a quick picture, she then proceeded to turn around and type something into her phone before shutting it and slipping it into her pocket.

"E-elizaveta!" Prussia exclaimed as he moved his hands away from Italy. Hungary turned around and gave a nasty glare to the Prussian.

"Gilbert…Would you like to explain to me what you are doing to my lovely Feliciano?" she said threateningly. Prussia cringed as he forced a joking smile upon his face.

"Well I was just helping him button up his shirt, he missed a button when he was putting it on…" Prussia said rubbing the back of his head, he closed his eyes and gave a slight sigh before Hungary whacked him and caused him to give a slight yelp in pain.

"What was that for!" Prussia yelled at Hungary.

"For being stupid and trying to put moves on Feliciano." Hungary replied as she walked over to Italy and engulfed him in a hug. "But it's so nice to see you again Feliciano!"

"You too Elizaveta!" Italy responded happily as he hugged Hungary back.

"So now that my job is done, what did you make for breakfast? I'm hungry." She said smelling an ambrosial scent lingering in the air.

"I didn't make breakfast for you." Prussia muttered rubbing the bump on his head.

"What was that?" Hungary said giving him another glare.

"The plates are in the cabinet to the left." Prussia quickly replied.

"Yay! It's time for breakfast!" Italy announced happily as he followed Hungary into the kitchen. Prussia gave a sigh as he trailed into the kitchen after them. Hungary and Italy had already made their plates by the time Prussia arrived and he made his own plate before sitting down next to them listening to their very lively conversation.

"So did you and do Ludwig do anything exciting lately?" Hungary said kindly, but Prussia looked at that glint in her eye the moment she enunciated on the word 'exciting'. He rolled his eyes dramatically in response while Italy nodded his head telling about how Germany had been acting weird for a while. And then how they had gone to this restaurant and Germany had proposed to him!

"HE WHAT?" Prussia stared at Italy, eyes widened in shock not comprehending what he had just heard. He had almost choked on his food from that one statement and was now coughing slightly.

"Well he gave me this ring in an attempt to propose to me…" Italy said quietly a bit taken back at Prussia sudden interest in the conversation.

"So what did you say Feliciano!" Hungary asked excitedly with that, what Prussia called, strange look on her face.

"Well, it seems everything was just a big misunderstanding and so were just friends again." Italy said slightly embarrassed remembering the scene they had caused in the restaurant

"Oh." Hungary replied, slightly disappointed. "So you guys are okay now?"

"Yep! Ludwig and I will always be friends." Italy said with a cheerful expression.

"I can't believe something so outrageous like that happened." Prussia scoffed, finding the entire situation hilarious and, though he would never admit it, slightly hurt. "I mean even if he did propose it's not like Feliciano would agree."

"Prussia!" Hungary replied appalled that Prussia had just destroyed every single one of her fangirl dreams.

"Right Feliciano." Prussia said looking toward Italy.

"Well…" Italy said softly.

"Well what?" Prussia replied a bit angered at Italy's hesitance to agree.

"I mean, if he ever proposed it would obviously only be a marriage between our countries, it's not like he would ever ask me because he wanted to." Italy said softly a sad expression seem to fall upon his face for a moment before he continued. "So if he ever did ask, it would be up to our officials not I. But something like that probably wouldn't happen anyway, my military isn't that strong, why would anyone need me?"

"Feliciano…"

"Feliciano…"

"But of course I don't mind! I have a bunch of the best friends ever!" he said smiling at Prussia before turning to look at Hungary "The best big sister too! And that's all I really need."

"Feliciano!"

"Feliciano!"

Both leaned over the table to embrace Italy in a hug.

"You so adorable Feliciano." Prussia said, gushing over the Italian.

"Totally adorable…" Hungary muttered as she smiled mindlessly.

At the same moment they two huggers, realized that they were technically hugging each other as well. They became fully aware of the arms they had placed upon one another and quickly ended the hug and sat in their seats, a blushing lingering on both their faces as they dug into their food. While Italy slowly ate his food smiling happily that the other two cared so much.

* * *

"L-lovi…" Spain muttered in complete shock of what he saw. And because life is so perfectly timed and everything always works out, Romano chose that exact second to groan and blink his eyes open to the blinding sunlight that filled the room. As did France who turned in bed to face Romano and give a yawn, both were completely unaware of the visitor in the room due to their drowsiness. France stretched out his arm to nudge Romano.

"What time do you think Antonio would wake up? I don't want him to come looking for you." France said groggily.

"It'll be fine; he wouldn't come looking for me anyway. The other time I left that bastard Prussia dragged me back, not Antonio…" Romano muttered as a sad tone appeared.

"Lovino…" France said comfortingly moving closer to Romano. Spain frowned in displeasure at the interaction that was happening in front of him, especially the fact that France was getting too familiar with Romano by using his human name.

"I'm fine; I'll leave in a little while after I shower." Romano replied dryly. Spain blinked in confusing, why would Romano need a shower…Wait why was Romano shirtless? Why was France shirtless? Spain's eyes widened as that all too familiar and devastating aura surrounded him.

"So this is what you were up to" Spain said his words dripping with vengeance and his gaze cast directly upon the two others. "Lovino..."

"A-Antonio!" France exclaimed as he sat up in bed, his heart pounding and the fear in his mind building with every passing second.

"Tch. I thought I warned you France, what I would do…" Spain muttered his eyes seemed to have become a dark green, tainted with hate, they were no longer the bright emerald orbs they usually were

"I-it's not what it looks like Antonio!" France stuttered out. Romano was so shocked that all he could do was stare. To see Spain in such a state not only gave Romano a horrifying shock but also scared the living daylights out of him.

"It's too late for your excuses Francis…" Spain replied as he slowly approached the bed. Romano saw the look of pure terror on France's face and the flame of vengeance on Spain's. He saw Spain like this once before, just once, when Romano was younger and some other country had tried to steal him. Spain demolished the other country after telling Romano to close his eyes. He knew he would damage France quite a bit if Romano didn't speak up. Which he usually wouldn't, but he for once did a more noble and honest thing and tried to do defend France. If only he realized where it would get him then maybe he would have let France suffer the fate of being skinned alive…But no he actually had gratitude for the other and felt he should repay him by saving his pitiful life.

"It wasn't France's fault!" Romano cried suddenly. Spain's attention shot toward him and France's eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief at what Romano was doing.

"What do you mean it wasn't his fault Lovi?" Spain said, his eyes narrowing and his tone becoming unbelievably dark. Romano searched his mind trying to think of something to say under Spain's menacing gaze.

"I-it was c-consensual…" Romano muttered softly.

"What did you say..." Spain said threateningly, daring Romano to repeat what he said.

"I-it was consensual. I-I asked him to..." Romano said a bit louder than last time. Spain changed his course and stepped toward Romano instead, he stood directly in front of Romano who was now sitting up in the bed.

"Would you like to elaborate on that Lovino? What did you _ask_ him to do for you?" Spain stared at Romano a look of complete disgust and anger.

"I was willing, it's not like it was against my will or anything. So you have no need to defend me or protect me anymore." Romano said getting a bit irritated despite the obviously displeased Spain in front of him.

"I don't see why you go through such lengths to protect me when I don't need it. You really should stop treating me as if I was a little kid. After all, I'm older now I can make my own decisions and I don't need your approval." Romano glared up at Spain as a sudden feeling of rage filled him.

"Get up Lovino. We're leaving." Spain said as he turned his back on the other two.

"You don't need to monitor my every move or come looking after me if I go away from you for a little while. You didn't do it before so I don't see why you should now. Just leave Antonio, I don't need your help I can leave France's house whenever I want to! I don't need you telling me what to do! And I don't ne-"

**SMACK**

Romano's cheek burned as he fell onto the carpet with a thud, tears seeped from his eyes as he picked himself off the floor with his arms. He sat up on his knees and put his hand to his red cheek that was now searing in pain. Romano stayed that way for a while trying to process what had happened. A tear leaked down the side of cheek as he sat there in shock, Spain had just hit him. Spain was rarely violent, much less violent toward Romano and that was what kept Romano on the floor his hand shaking on his cheek.

"I said we're leaving Romano. Get up and stop crying like a baby." Spain said dryly. Romano pushed himself up and sat down on the bed as he wiped the tears away.

"I t-told you i-i'm not going, you c-can't tell me what t-to do a-anymore." Romano said through quiet sobs that threaten to burst. "A-and you can't hurt France either, I told you I was willing a-and you have no c-control over what I do!" Romano yelled through a sob.

"Willing? Is that it...Romano." Spain said as he stared at Romano, his aura seemed to have depleted to a normal 'room temperature' feel but his eyes were darker than ever. Romano cringed at the use of his county name, he was so used to Spain calling him 'Lovino' that it actually…hurt when he referred to Romano as anything else. The pain grew so much that all Romano could do was bite his lip to refrain another sob.

"Willing..." Spain seemed to savor those words on his tongue as his sounded it out. "How disgusting. To be willing enough to do such sordid acts."

Romano felt himself being shattered as Spain spit out such vile things to him, he just couldn't react to it.

"No smart response Romano? No witty comebacks or insulting remarks?" Spain taunted standing in front of Romano and giving him a nudge with his foot.

"Is that all Romano? Making brave attempt to stand up to me and then backing away like a coward? Like you _always_ do?" Spain said kicking Romano lightly in the side with his foot.

Romano bit his lip as he thought that maybe he should try to explain the truth to Spain but, then again, how would he do that? Either way he had gone to France for such things, even if they didn't do much it was still something.

"So how long has it been going on Romano? How long have you been_ fucking_ with France? Answer me!" Spain yelled kicking Romano in his side.

Romano felt a sharp jolt of pain race through his body as he fell back down, more tears flowed out of his eyes and rolled onto the carpet.

"So who else have you been fucking, you little _slut_." Spain spit out as he pushed Romano down once again, the rage now apparent on his face.

"No one!" Romano yelled through a sob.

"You lying whore! Who else have you been with behind my back?" Spain yelled loudly as he grabbed Romano's arm and jerked him up to look into his tear stained face. "Have you done it with Prussia too? How about America or England? Have you done it with Russia too? You probably have you filthy slut."

Romano hit the floor with a loud thud as Spain shoved him back onto the floor.

"I'm not lying!" Romano yelled through tears. Spain frowned and his gaze of rage target Romano.

"Get up and stop crying!" Spain yelled to his face, Romano felt the lump in his throat grow bigger but a single tear did not dare to creep down Romano's face as he slowly stood up. Spain narrowed his eyes as he pushed Romano into the wall. Romano cringed in pain as he hit the corner of the wall but refused to slide down the floor. Instead he stood up and clutched his arm where he was sure a bruise in the imprint of a hand would show up the next day.

"So how willing are you Romano? You've probably had a taste of everyone haven't you?" Spain said in a smooth tone, before switching to a raging voice. "Haven't you!"

Romano looked down at his feet as he remained silent. Spain's rage grew even more out of proportion and he grabbed Romano's arm again at twisted it in a way that made Romano give a short scream of pain.

"I'll show you what it means to be _willing_." Spain said as he pulled Romano toward the doorway. But stopped in sudden realization and looked back.

"I'm not done with you Francis...Don't you dare think I won't come back for you." Spain said sending a final glare toward France who just sat there in complete shock at the event he had witnessed. He heard the front door slam closed and a car start, when he realized that the car had gone far away from his house he urgently searched for his phone and dialed in a number. They needed to snap Spain out of his crazy mood before he really hurt Romano...

* * *

**GAHHHHHHH! Poor Romano. D":**

**Oh, the proposal situation between Italy and Germany did happen in the comic, it was in a Valentine's special :)**

**Review if you have something to comment on...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must thank you all! I've recieved such positive feedback from all of you and I just LOVE you guys for it! It always makes my day to see someone has reviewed!  
**

**Also! I have gotten my AWESOME (yes as awesome as prussia) friend to Beta this chapter for me! So if the grammar and spelling are better in this chappie than the others than you have him to thank! I love you my beta. :)  
**

**WARNINGS: Lemons. Slight BDSM. Rape. Lemons. OOC-ness.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Romano panted heavily, unsuccessfully straining against the restraints binding him to the bed. The redness that marred his fair face seemed to be permanently tattooed as waves of heat raged throughout his body. He moved his hips from the awkward position they were in, bringing himself closer to the white sheets that he lay upon, a quiet moan escaping his lips. The vibrating became horribly apparent as Romano ceased to stir, the sound echoing throughout the dimly lit room. Romano bit his lip to refrain from moaning in pleasure, causing the blood that lingered on his lip from an old cut to drip down his chin and taint the pure white sheets beneath him. As Romano slowly began to give into the uncomfortable pleasure, the door opened with a soft groan. Romano's body stilled. He trembled slightly as the sound of footsteps grew near.

"Oh my, Romano. What a mess you've made on the clean sheets. Tch- To think you came from just having a vibrator in you. I would have expected more resistance to such a feeble toy; it's not even on the highest setting." Spain said disappointedly as he switched the remote in his hand to the highest setting.

"Ahh!" Romano moaned loudly in response to the vibrations that flowed inside him, they melted into his body and he couldn't help but whimper in pleasure and pain from the power of it.

"B-bastard…" Romano began, but was cut off by another moan escaping his lips as Spain inserted his fingers into Romano and stretched out his tight entrance.

"What was that Romano?" Spain teased. He flipped Romano onto his stomach and propped his hips into the air before Spain tauntingly slipped in a digit and quickly pulled it back out. His other hand wandered to Romano's member and stroked it gently, feeling the pre-cum ooze out of the tip. Spain reached his fingers in and pulled out the vibrator in a hasty manner causing Romano to gasp in surprise and pain.

"I'm very disappointed that I wasn't able to see your face when you came Romano." Spain mocked, causing Romano to turn claret.

"Why would you want to see that? Damn bastard." Romano gritted through his teeth, holding back a moan that threatened to arise from the tension building in his lower regions as Spain continued to finger him.

Spain frowned as he let go of Romano completely and stepped off the bed, he walked to a dresser near the wall and opened it. He tossed the vibrator onto the bed after turning off the remote and stared into the dresser with a bit of eagerness. Romano watched him from the bed and shifted, trying to get a better view of the object Spain had pulled out from the drawer. Spain smirked as he walked over and waved the item in front of Romano teasingly. Romano's eyes widened as he recognized the item as Spain approached.

"W-what are you doing with that!" Romano stuttered out trying to hide his suspicions.

"Why Romano, I just want to see your face when you cum." Spain replied innocently as he untied Romano's ankles and wrists from the bed frame, though his wrists were still bound together. Romano scowled as he swung his arm with as much force as he could and pushed Spain off the bed hoping to stall him. Spain recovered quickly and stood back up; the object, however, was still on the floor. The mockery that had previously been apparent in Spain's expression was replaced with rage. He walked over to the bed and roughly gripped Romano's arms with one hand and smacked him on the cheek with the other.

"I suggest you follow my orders Romano." Spain spat as he threw Romano to the floor. Romano sat on the floor, looking away from Spain as he walked closer. Spain scowled, bent down, and gripped Romano's chin, forcing him to meet Spain's unwavering gaze.

"Romano, from now on, you will do exactly as I say." Spain said in a threatening tone, his other hand wandered to Romano's puckered folds and prodded at his entrance a little bit before slipping the vibrator back into him.

"Ahhh!" Romano shouted as he felt a lance of pain as his entrance stretched. The uncomfortable object was shoved into him again. He felt the familiarity of the vibrations, and his body couldn't help but react to it as his erection grew.

Spain then pulled Romano's face toward his own and crushed their lips together. Spain's tongue pushed open Romano's mouth. The wet muscle explored Romano's cavern, tasting every inch of him. Romano moaned in response as a sickening wave of pleasure swept over him. His body had become so much warmer than before and all he could do was submit to Spain. Spain's arms wrapped around Romano's waist, and he found an unbearable pressure growing in him. Spain relinquished the grip on Romano's wrist, so Romano took his arms and put them around Spain's shoulders pulling his body closer. Romano didn't understand what he was doing and why it felt so… good.

_Spain…Is kissing me…and touching me…_

Romano's heart sped as their bodies continued to touch. Wherever Spain touched him, a blossom of heat and satisfaction formed, but the moment Spain pulled away, a strange coldness would engulf him leaving Romano craving more of that strange warmth.

_He's doing these things to me…But he doesn't love me…_

Romano chest tightened painfully. He couldn't deny the way his body responded to Spain's movements and the fact that he wished Spain was doing it out of love, but he wasn't, if anything…

_Spain is doing this out of spite…_

Romano flinched in pain as he remembered the way Spain had looked at him at France's house and the cruel, vile words Spain sneered at him. He could still recall Spain's words right before he was dragged out of the house,

"_I'll show you what it means to be willing."_

That's all this was, Spain was enjoying putting him through such sordid acts as a punishment for his defiant behavior, but no matter how much it hurt physically, Romano would rather have that ten times over and in exchange rid himself of the searing pain that clenched his heart so tightly.

Spain finally broke the kiss, leaving Romano panting and dazed from the pleasure that overwhelmed him.

"My, my, Romano." Spain said mockingly. "Look at how hard you've become from just a kiss." Spain slipped his hand to Romano's member and stroked it lightly, earning a needy moan from Romano that was quickly repressed.

"S-shut up. You bastard." Romano replied with as much disdain he could muster, slightly hurt at the continual use of his nation's name. Spain glared at him and gave his erection a hard squeeze, causing Romano to gasp in shock.

"I'm only stating the obvious, a _slut _like you should be happy that I'm treating you so kindly, but maybe I should be a bit _mean _and shut your disgusting glory hole of a mouth." Spain stood up and walked to the dresser bringing back an open-mouth gag, hastily pinning Romano down as he strapped it on.

"Now I won't have to listen to such a filthy mouth, though I don't mind your moans." Spain said, only slightly annoyed. He increased the power of the vibrator. Romano pawed at the gag that held his mouth open, causing Romano to unleash all the throaty sounds he had been trying to hold back. In the end, Romano gave up. He saw that it was secure and placed his hands back on the floor to hold himself up.

Spain slipped out a small bottle from his pocket and opened it. He covered the dildo with the liquid before setting it on the floor in front of Romano, whose eyes widened upon seeing the size of it. He tried to protest but the gag stopped him from vocalizing anything but moans of pleasure.

"Now, Romano. What you _will_ do is very simple. You _will_ take this into you along with the vibrator until you cum." Spain said with an innocent smile, though the devious glint in his eyes suggested that he was anything but innocent.

Romano shook his head in objection as he panted heavily, his body getting use to the effects of the vibrator. Spain's eyes narrowed as he pulled on Romano's body and held him directly above the dildo. Romano struggled in vain, as tears slid down his face in fear of the massive thing beneath him, but in the end Spain pushed Romano down onto it, ramming all 7 inches into him at once.

Romano screamed as he felt the toy being thrust into him. Combined with the power of the vibrator, Romano felt like he was going to lose it. Spain let go of Romano and let him adjust to the immense amount of pressure in him. Romano trembled as the tears continued, staining the carpet beneath him. Spain leaned against the bed frame, a smirk on his face.

"Romano, you've already been well stretched by _others_ so something like should be no problem, _right?_" Spain said his eyes so livid that it didn't match his relaxed body language at all. Romano took a deep breath as he slowly got use to the pressure in him before moving up along the well-lubricated object. He placed his tied wrists in front of him and used it to help him push up. Pain shot up his body. He flinched as he continued up. Eventually, he was able to get to the head before an impatient Spain walked over and pushed him back down onto it.

Romano screamed once again as the dildo filled him, though this time the pain had subsided a bit and was replaced by intense pleasure when he moved a certain way. Romano found that he was able to move himself up and down on the dildo much more smoothly after a while and begun, much to his annoyance, taking pleasure in it. When he would plunge back down onto the object he tilted his hips slightly, and the hard object rubbed against something inside of him, causing a wave of pleasure to race through his body and bawdy moans escaped his lips. The effects only encouraged Romano to move faster as he rode the entire length with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Spain stared at him with lustful eyes and felt his pants growing uncomfortably tight as he watched Romano's lewd expressions. He unzipped his pants as he took his own member out and began to stroke it in time with Romano's rapid thrusts, grunting in pleasure.

Romano could feel his member hardening more and more by the second, and even though he was doing such a sordid thing because he was forced to, he couldn't help but savor the situation. That fact that he enjoyed it, made him sick. The fact that Spain was doing it to torment him caused tears to well up and finally spill, tainting his cheeks. He knew the end was coming soon as he felt the pressure increase ten-fold, he increased his speed and before he knew it, he screamed in pleasure and relief as he finally came. Spurts of cum covered his stomach and chest. He slowly pulled the dildo out, along with the vibrator and collapsed on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Lovino…" Spain panted out, his face flushed. His erection stood proudly as he stopped touching it and beckoned for Romano. "Come here."

Romano was already exhausted and even though he could probably have ran out of the room, slip on his pants, then run away and find help, he didn't. He seemed to be drawn to that voice that called out lustfully for him. He slowly crawled over to where Spain stood and immediately realized what Spain had in mind when he thrust his member in front of Romano's face. Though what Romano did next would puzzle him for the next few days, he lifted his hands to grip Spain's pulsating member and pushed it into his mouth.

* * *

**I must say...writing this chapter was very difficult for me! *hits head on desk repeatedly***

**Mostly because I started doubting myself and my plot...This was originally suppose to happen...but I considered changing it...And then I thought I should be brief and not so descriptive but my mind had to write this *hits head on desk some more***

**Plus! This is my first time posting something so rated "M" on fanfiction...I have a bunch of lemons saved to my computer...but I never posted any of them...**

**I feel sick now...I should probably go to church and redem myself for my sins...but instead I shall eat cake and watch TV...Oh! And this is only half of the Lemon...The rest will be posted in chapter 6.**

**Well...whether you liked it or not...review and tell me why? As long as you remember that the rating is "M" and the category IS Angst/Hurt/Comfort...**

**Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short continuation of the lemon from the last chappie...**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Lemons. Rape.  
**

**Enjoy? :|  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

Spain untied the gag from Romano's mouth and dropped it to the floor, then Romano took in Spain's member. Spain's gripped on the bed frame as Romano began to suck on his member softly. Bobbing his head up and down with painfully slow movements, that only excited Spain more. Romano began to taste the salty pre-cum that seeped out of Spain's member and swirled his tongue around the tip. Spain moaned in pleasure as he moved his hand to tangle his fingers in Romano's hair.

"L-lovino-" Spain grunted out in pleasure as he, without warning, came into Romano's mouth.

Romano flinched and tried to pull away as the white substance filled his mouth but the hand in his hair prevented him from doing so.

"Swallow- it- all Lovino." Spain panted out as he finally released his clutch on Romano's hair. Romano pulled away and begrudgingly swallowed every drop that had been shot into his mouth. Though the taste was horrible, Romano couldn't bring himself to spit it out.

"Good job- Lovino-" Spain panted out as he grabbed Romano's arms and held him against his body. Spain pushed his lips to Romano's and Romano opened his mouth and let him ravage his mouth enjoying every second of the heated kiss. Romano's heart soared as Spain finally called his name and Romano eagerly responded to the extraordinary pleasure.

But Spain broke the kiss and picked Romano up bridal style, walking to the side of the bed and placing him on the bed. Spain loomed above the boy, any rage or disdain that had swirled in his eyes were now gone. Replaced with a caring look as he leaned in and kissed Romano gently, though genuine care was not the only thing within Spain's features. A sharp and obvious look of lust encompassed him as he reached his hands to Romano's legs, eagerly massaging the soft skin. Romano moaned in consent, forgetting about the throbbing pain that shot up his back.

"Lovino…" Spain moaned into the kiss as his hands wandered to Romano's butt, and reached his hand into the puckered folds to tease his hole with a single digit.

"Wait!" Romano suddenly gasped as he flinched in pain and Spain removed his hand in surprise at Romano's outburst.

"I-it hurts." Romano said softly as a dull throb of pain resonated within him and he clenched his fist, trying to relieve the pain.

"So?" An uncaring voice said and when Romano looked back into Spain's emerald green orbs, he saw that familiar destructive look that dared to defy everything. Romano's eyes widened as a realization of what to happen next sprang into his mind.

"N-no…You wouldn't." Romano stuttered out as Spain lifted Romano's legs above his shoulders, poking Romano's entrance with the tip of his member.

"And why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm the first one to do it." Spain snarled back causing Romano to give a visible flinch.

"No…" And even though Romano could have said more, his voice was stuck in his throat as he tried to choke out syllables into a comprehensible sentence.

"What was that?" Spain asked as he abruptly shoved his member into Romano. Needles stung his insides causing Romano to give out a scream in pain. Sorrowful tears ran down the side of his face as Spain began to move inside of him, at first with cautious movements to adjust himself but then with violent thrusts that tortured Romano.

"Please. Stop." Romano panted out; cringing at the amount of effort it took to speak. The pain was completely unbearable and Romano put his hands over his mouth to block the lewd noise that originated from it. Because even though the amount of pain was incredible, there was a certain amount of pleasure that accompanied it. And that pleasure came from the movements Spain was making, those intense and lustful motions.

"No." Spain replied with a heartless tone. Romano bit on his hand as Spain gripped onto his legs with an extraordinary amount of strength. Romano finally broke through the skin as Spain's thrusts increased in speed. The red substance trickled down Romano's arm and splashed onto the already stained white sheets beneath them.

"Antonio…" Romano whispered softly, as he removed his hands from his mouth and set them on the side of his body. Spain stopped at the sound of his soft, sad voice. Spain looked down at the boy underneath him; tears stained his cheeks and turned his eyes red while blood dripped from the side of his mouth. His eyes were empty, and instead of seeing anger, embarrassment, or pain, things Spain expected, the only thing he saw reflected in those beautiful orbs was disappointment.

"I'm sorry…" Romano muttered out softly, his mind finally clearing up as he remembered those words he had planned on saying. Those two simple words he had so effortlessly spoken had finally relieved his soul as he drifted into a soundless state of mind and eternal darkness.

Spain blinked his eyes in astonishment, and rubbed his eyes in disbelief as if he was only waking up from a nightmare. He stared at the boy, his closed eyes, and his relaxed expression, it was calming in a way but also horrifying. Spain froze and his inner being seemed to fall into the judging flames within his own personal hell. Something finally clicked in Spain's mind and the wheels began to slowly turn, causing him to slowly ease onto the situation. He pulled out to look at the pool of red and from there the tears came easily and so did the fear that accompanied it.

"Lovino." Spain grasped at Romano shoulders shaking him gently as a lone tear rolled down Spain's face. When Lovino remained peaceful and uncaring, Spain trembled as a fit of sobs overcame him. The vain teardrops slid down his cheeks and merged with the stains of red, the stains he knew would never completely come out. As quickly as the tears appeared, the quicker they disappeared as Spain gently slipped off the bed and out of the room. He found his clothes and hastily put them on, he scribbled on a piece of paper and stuck it on the table in the parlor. Then, he stepped out of the house and onto the grassy field, regret nipped at his body, and he began to run, faster and faster, he just kept running until he was finally gone. The horrifying evidence of his selfish act remained asleep but the feelings caused by the traumatizing experience had only begun to blossom within the hearts of the two individuals. But time slowly ticked by and with each movement of the clock's hand, the truth seeped in, deeper and deeper, the memories engraved into that room, into that bed, into the blood spilt, and forever tarnished the bond between them.

* * *

**Aw, Yes. It is a short chapter :)**

**Well, onto the ANGST...  
**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys had or are still having a very wonderful Christmas! I actually just woke up a few hours ago to open presents! I meant to upload this chapter as soon as I woke up...but, my mom bought me 'The Lost Hero' and I've been reading it for about 3 hours straight...I'm almost done with it too! :)  
**

**I would like to thank all of you guys who added the story on your favorites, story alert, and reviewed. You guys have no idea how much it means to me that people actually like to read what I write. So yeah...It kind of makes my day when I read reviews or get an email about someone who added it to their faves...Thank you.  
**

**Well, yes. This is probably one of my fastest updates yet! Haha. So I do hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Did you get anything?" France spoke into his cell phone, hoping for some good news to arrive from the other line.

"I've searched everywhere they could be but there isn't a trace of them!" Prussia replied his voice drenched in worry and anxiety.

"Look, calm down Gilbert. We will find them." France replied trying to keep a rational mind set.

"How am I suppose to keep calm knowing Spain is in his psychopathic mode! Don't you remember what happened last time he was like this! It was not good for either of us, but we knew how to handle it! Romano has never dealt with Spain like this! Who knows what might happen to him!" Prussia yelled into the phone.

"You know what's going to happen to Romano, Gilbert." France said calmly, Prussia silence was only a confirmation that they both knew the consequences if they found Spain and Romano too late. "And because of that, we must find them as quickly as we possibly can."

"Francis…" Prussia said shakily, "You don't think that they might be _there_ do you?"

France froze, knowing exactly of the place Prussia spoke of and remembering that tragic events that occurred there.

"I have a bad feeling about it, let's meet up there and we'll search the house." France replied his hand trembling.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, then." Prussia relied before hanging up the phone and turning on the car, ready to drive to that _place_.

France slipped his phone into his pocket before leaning against the store wall and taking a deep, shaky breath.

* * *

"Francis! Come on! I got here 5 minutes ago! We need to hurry up and search this place." Prussia yelled as he saw France slowly getting out of his car.

"Yeah, one sec." France replied as he shut the door and slowly jogged up to Prussia, who was leaning against his own car.

"Should we go in?" Prussia asked as he looked at the single story building. It was in fairly good condition considering how old it was.

"Yeah…" France said softly.

The pair walked up to the door and inside their heads, mentally prepared themselves for what they might see inside. They were both expecting the worse and were prepared to deal with anything. Prussia slipped his hand in his pocket, gripping his pocket knife for reassurance; Spain was a deadly opponent after all. France just took a deep breath and muttered something as he reached above the door for the spare key. France slipped the key into the knob and turned it slowly, completely on edge as he opened the door to the house.

A 'new' smell hit his senses, confusing him for a little while because it was something he had not expected. Though when France opened the door completely he realized why the smell had hit him. The entire house had been refurbished from the last time he had been there. Tan colored carpet covered the living room and the hallway. But the kitchen/dining area had been built with white tiles, designs had been inscribed on the tiles but you could only see them when the light shines a certain way. The kitchen had normal appliances, as did the living room and overall it had a 'calm' feeling, though both France and Prussia knew the house contain memories that were far from that.

They both walked into the house cautiously as if something, or someone, might pop out from someplace. Prussia closed the door behind them slowly as his eyes darted around the room. Though when they both realized that they were truly alone in the house they relaxed and really took in the surroundings.

"It's so different from last time…" Prussia muttered.

"Yeah, it is." France replied in agreement.

"So, shall we go down the hallway?" Prussia asked. France nodded in agreement and they slowly walked down the hallway glancing around the narrow pathway. They stopped at the first door and after a nod of agreement; France slowly opened the door to the bathroom. Both nations tensed as their eyes wandered to the other door, a little further down the hallway. After a deep and reassuring breath France opened the door.

Light poured into the dimly lit room causing a lump under the bed to shift his head away from light. His auburn head stuck out from under the blankets and a brief groan of pain was heard.

France and Prussia's eyes widened and as they realized who it was, a wave of relief washed over them; though not all their troubles were wiped away.

France and Prussia rushed to the bed and they were hit with the strong scent of blood, something that was all too familiar to them. They glanced at the crumpled white sheets under the now out of place green blanket that rested upon Romano. Even though the room was still not bright enough to see the true colors of the stains, France and Prussia knew by the dark shade exactly what the substance was and cringed knowing exactly who it came from. France gently lifted the green blanket off of Romano's head, revealing his troubled face, his eyebrows creased with worry, cringing before mumbling something softly.

"Romano…" France whispered reaching his hand over to gently shake the boy's shoulder.

"Please…Stop…" Romano muttered, his body visible tensed under the blanket but his expression softened.

"Romano." France said again, shaking him a little harder.

"No!" Romano screamed, his body pushed away from France and he gripped onto the bed sheets. He tried to sit up but winced in pain before relaxing in a half-up, half-down manner. He panted heavily, as an unbearable rush of pain shot through his body and swore under his breath, biting his lip to withstand the pain.

"R-Romano." Prussia stuttered out of shock upon seeing the state of him.

His hair was completely messed up and his fear had been etched into his face. Romano's eyes lingered on the two people in front of him before the memory of the night before flashed through his head and tears rushed to his eyes. He threw himself back onto the bed and let the tears pour out, dampening the pillow underneath him. All Prussia and France could do was watch the boy sob, and examine the area near him.

A depressing silence had drenched the room and the only audible noise was the sobs that came from Romano. The only proof, were the tear stained pillow and the sheets marked with blood. Prussia turned his eyes away from the scene, just wondering _if_ they had gotten here sooner then…then…Romano wouldn't be…like this.

"Prussia, can you call Elizaveta and inform her that we have found Romano?" France asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm on it." Prussia replied as he walked out of the room, flipping open his cell phone.

"Romano." France said softly, edging his hand closer to him. "Romano, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay!" Romano screamed at him, lifting his face from the pillow, the tears, the cuts and the bruises marking his face and body.

"No. It doesn't." France recoiled his hand.

"That's damn fucking right. Fucking bastards should just leave me alone." Romano threw his head back into his pillow, though no longer crying.

Romano muffled voice sunk into the pillow, though every word, no matter how harsh, cruel or grotesque, each syllable was heard by France. He cringed hearing Romano's words, each excruciating painful word. And even though France could hear his swearing, he knew that Romano did not mean them. Romano's words were not out of hate like they should have been, but out of shock and disbelief. Out of fear and sadness as a hole opened in his heart and the rip only brought him pain. The tears poured from his eyes as choked sobs and unfinished mumbles filled the room.

"Romano. I'm going to have to touch you okay? You-your body…You're very hurt Romano. And I'll need to take care of it." France said gently moving his hand to Romano's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Romano screamed slapping France's hand away from him, half lifting himself up in the process.

"Romano, I know it hurts. But you have to listen to me, I know more than you think." France said calmly.

"I don't want to listen! You don't know anything!" Romano yelled back. France sighed and gave Romano a painful smile.

"Trust me; I do know more than you think. The physical pain is too familiar too me, as are the feelings accompanied with them." France closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "So please Lovino, let me help you."

"F-Francis." Romano stuttered as tears filled his face once again, but this time, as France touched him, Romano did nothing. And when France sat next to him to take him into a warm, calming embrace he just continued to cry.

"H-how is it that this is the s-second time I ended up c-crying on y-you. I'm such a fucking w-wimp." Romano said through his cries, clutching onto France's shirt.

The boy's tears continued to flow, each drop of liquid containing his pure, unadulterated feelings. The anger poured into his tears, the shame, the sadness and most of all the disappointment. He trusted Spain with his life, even if he did not show it or act upon it, and if Spain was in trouble, Romano would rush to his aid, much to Spain's surprise. And despite all the years, the decades they were together, despite the bond that slowly strengthened through many trials of life. All those memories were nothing but pain to Romano, each kind word and heartfelt gestures from Spain meant nothing any more. Nothing made sense, nothing was right, nothing could be done, and nothing was all Romano wanted to feel. Instead of the icy spike that drove through his heart and sent waves of pain through his body, gripping each muscle and sinking it's nasty, sharp, needle like fingernails into him. The tears soaked France's shirt, the pain in Romano's heart heavily outweighed the physical pain that had been thrust upon him. At that moment in time, all Romano could do was cry… Knowing that nothing would ever be the same…

* * *

**Ahh...Yes...I realy do like this chapter...But I feel bad for doing such things to Romano... :\**

**OH WELL, it's part of the plot! :)**

**Anyway...I would like to thank my two new beta's who looked over this chapter for me! You guys caught some things I didn't even notice! Thank you chrono-contract and somniosophia****!**** It's suppose to be somnio(dot)sophia but fanfiction keeps deleting the name when I put the dot there! :|**

**Well, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a lovely winter break and uses their time off from school wisely~! (like me, I spend it writing this fanfic) And most of all, I hope you all had a wonderful year in 2010 and that 2011 will be even better~!**

**Until next time..****.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH. HI. Well, I haven't updated for three months...-Dies a little inside- But I just got my laptop back when we started spring break...I turned it in to be fixed in Janurary after Winter Break...Got it back three months later. FUN stuff bro :|  
**

**I actually wrote this over winter break while I was in Europe. It was extremely fun. I got to go to all the tourist spots in London, France, and Barcelona :)  
**

**Anyway, enough about my life, I'm sure you guys just want to read the damn story already, so I want to thank all my reviewers, and those who favortied or story alerted! It's incredible! I got to 200 reviews! It's so crazy, it made me ecstatic. So thank you all for stick with this story and it's- well- very lazy author :)**

**Recap:  
**

Chapter one: Feli and Belguim come over to eat dinner...Spain does some things that makes Romano jealous so Romano leaves to "get even"

Chapter two: Romano arrives at France's house! And some things happen, but its obvious that Romano only loves Spain. Oh and we find that Evil!Spain is someone you do not want to mess with.

Chapter three: Spain wakes up and finds that Romano isn't there so he and Italy go to Prussia's house to come up with a strategy...In the end Spain walks in on France and Romano.

Chapter four: Hungary, Italy and Prussia hang out...Then Spain goes psycho on France and Romano...and "kidnaps"(?) Romano...

Chapter five: Lemon.

Chapter six: Lemon cont.

Chapter seven: France and Prussia went out looking for Romano and found him.

**ANYWAY. Enough rambling! Onto chapter 8. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sweet.

Tangy.

Spicy.

Salty.

A myriad of scents hit Prussia's nose and he took a deep breath, smelling things that should be impossible to sort out. But an incredible scent drifted from the kitchen along with a soft sizzle of ingredients. The ambrosial scent continued to float through the living room, and each breath Prussia took carried a smell different from the one before. It was crazy to think that food could have such a strange scent, but there was something about France's cooking that always had you in awe. Prussia had to admit that France was one of the best cooks he had ever known, and there was no way he could ever turn down one of France's meals.

Prussia sat on the couch in the living room as France was in the kitchen. It had been a few hours since they originally arrived at the house; France spent quite a bit of time patching up Romano. They both did actually; Prussia didn't really know the specific mechanics of repairing someone in that situation so he just assisted France. Handing him rags and washing out bloody ones, cleaning cuts and wrapping him in gauze. Romano had been dealt intense internal injury as well as external wounds, one of his wrists were sprained, his body had bruises in the shape of hands scattered along his body, with some cuts here and there. It took a while, but they finally got Romano bandaged up, and he drifted into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

France recovered quickly and immediately began running some errands, fetching food and some other supplies. Prussia on the other hand couldn't get Romano out of his mind; he had seen a lot when he was a nation, as they all did. But it didn't make the pain of situations any less tormenting. He knew Romano would heal faster than a human and would be walking again in no time, but he couldn't help but wonder if Romano would heal emotionally. Each country had their own baggage and experiences, and those trials had made Romano strong, though not unemotional. Spain had raised him, and even though they had separated over time, they were still close. Too close. If Romano had gotten kidnapped and raped by some random person, an unlikely scenario, the damage would still be there. But it wasn't some random stranger, it was Spain, someone he knew since his younger years, someone he bonded with over many centuries, and that one variable changed the entire equation. The intensity of the situation was doubled ten times over, and that was what kept Prussia's mind spinning while France was running about, keeping order and serenity. Prussia could feel the guilt sinking in, the relentless statements playing on repeat in his mind.

_What if you checked the house first?_

_What if you searched faster?_

_You could have saved him if you went with Spain to France's house._

_If you weren't so intent on spending time with Italy, you could have prevented it._

_It's all your fault._

Prussia knew that the last thought wasn't completely true, but he felt the sting of it anyway. The current situation was bringing up too many emotions that were buried into the walls of the wretched house. Normally Prussia could care less about Romano, but today all his thoughts were on the boy. Though he knew it wasn't just because of what Spain did in the past 24 hours. He remembered the last time he was in this house, how he was too late for the others that once had been here. In that situation, Prussia and France hadn't given much effort into a task, and it ended badly, fatally for the humans and scarring for others. Those past sins and memories mixed together with Romano, and Prussia could feel the hidden emotions of the past creeping up on him until France finally walked into the house and began cooking.

And it was then, while Prussia was admiring the magnificent smells of food that his inner turmoil disappeared. His nerves calmed and his body finally relaxed as he focused on the beautiful scents coming from the kitchen. That was until a wobbly body waddled into the hallway; Romano leaned against the hallway wall with heavy pants. Prussia jumped up and rushed to the boy and helped him stand, he led the boy to the couch and by that time France had run out of the kitchen as well.

"What are you doing out here Romano!" France exclaimed in worry, "You need to be resting!"

"Oh calm down, I'm perfectly fine." Romano straightened up in his seat, pushing Prussia's hand off his shoulder. "And besides, I smelt food and I'm hungry."

"Fine, stay here and I'll go get some for you." France sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

"I want some too!" Prussia called out.

"Okay." France replied.

"Romano, are you sure you're okay?" Prussia whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Romano rolled his eyes, almost daring Prussia to prove him otherwise, though it was obvious who would be right.

"You don't have to put up this tough act Romano; I know we don't get along that well but right now-"

"Stop acting like you care, the only reason you're here is because one of your supposed best friends put me in this position. What happened doesn't concern you so you can stop pretending to be worried and move on with your life." Romano snapped before rolling his eyes and turning away from Prussia.

"Romano." Prussia pulled on Romano shoulder, and upon seeing a visible flinch, Prussia narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare think for a second that I'm pretending, our past relationship doesn't matter, what does matter is that we are both nations and we should be there for each other."

"Even when those nations, who are suppose to sympathize with us, are the exact ones who hurt us the most?" Romano scoffed.

"Yes." Prussia answer was straightforward and his voice unwavering. Romano looked at him in disbelief before shaking his head, his mood falling.

"You don't understand. It's not a simple as you think it is." Romano whispered, scrunching the sleeve of his shirt with his hand.

"You're right, I don't understand, but I could if you would like to talk about it." Prussia offered, his voice softening.

"Look, I-" Romano began to whisper out but immediately shut up when he saw France head out of the kitchen.

"Here's your food." France said, handing the bowls of food off to Romano and Prussia.

"Thank you!" Prussia shouted with a gleeful smile while Romano nodded along.

"You're welcome." France smiled as he began to walk back into the kitchen but he paused for a second, staring down the hallway to a high table with just enough room to fit a vase of flowers on it. There was nothing wrong with having flowers in the house, but it was a problem when France knew the flowers were still fresh and neither France nor Prussia put them there. France hastily walked down the hallway and to the table; he reached his hand to the table and brought up a piece of paper with scribbled writing marking it. France scanned over the rushed handwriting and frowned, with a sigh he walked back to the living room and held the note in front of Prussia. Prussia creased his eyebrows as he began to read the note aloud, immediately knowing who it was from.

"_Dear __Lovi (I guess I don't deserve to call you that anymore)__ Romano,_

_I don't know what to say, I did something horrible and there's no way I can take it back. I know things have changed and that you'll probably never want to see me again. And you don't have to, I won't come near you anymore, even when we're both at meetings, I'll look the other way. I promise I will never hurt you again. And- The thing is- I don't know what else I can do Romano; I don't know what I can ever do to atone for what happened. I'm sorry. But please, believe me when I say this and just know; know that, I really did love you and I always will, if I could change how I feel to make you more comfortable I would, I would do anything for you. If you hate me now and told me to go die, I would find the nearest cliff and- well I'm sorry. Look, I'm not even sure why you would care about knowing any of this but I felt you had the right to know, if you decide to burn this or not even read it and throw it away I would understand but- look, I'm just going to stop here because I don't think words will ever express how regretful I am. I'm sorry Romano._

_~Antonio"_

Silence blew into the room as Prussia finished the last word and none of the occupants spoke as the words sunk into them. A breeze of chilly air flew through the window, ruffling the curtains and allowing Romano a deep breath of fresh air.

"I think we should look for him." France said.

"I was thinking that as well." Prussia agreed.

"I don't see why you should." Romano frowned, taking the letter from Prussia and skimming it over again.

"If we leave him alone now, who knows what he might do." France said urgently, his eyes met Prussia's and they shared an unidentifiable look that would continually stoop Romano. "We can't let this happen again."

"We should probably leave now then." Prussia said, standing up and smoothing out the crinkles in his jeans.

"Romano, you'll have to stay here, but I'll send over Elizabeta and Feliciano to look after you."

"No! Don't send Feliciano while I'm like this! Elizaveta either!" Romano suddenly exclaimed. "I'll be fine by myself; I'll just take a nap and call you when I wake up to check in. Just don't send them over now."

"Fine. But make sure to call me when you wake up." France sighed. The two nations headed toward the door, intent on recapturing Spain and securing him form harming anyone else.

"I just don't understand why you two are so eager to leave and find him." Romano said.

"To make sure he doesn't do more harm, as much as I'm worried about your injuries, we have to make sure no one else gets hurt. You're welcome to come and help us locate him if it would please you though." France said dryly.

"Just go then. I'll be here." Romano turned his eyes to his hands, fiddling his fingers in his lap until he heard a car race of into the distance. His head raced, memories of last night, the lingering pain, his past emotions, current emotions, they all swarmed in his mind. Like a vat of toxic waste, the strange mixture churned and bubbled, steaming with the different results it could bring. It was dangerous, unwanted, not allowed, and yet it began floating like clouds taking the harmful chemicals and spewing things around. Romano's mind was jumbled and confused, a complete and utter mess but when he raised his head toward the window, a fresh breeze blew in, coating his face with certain tenderness. Romano relaxed; his body turned to jelly as he melted onto the couch. He felt nothing as he lay on the furniture in the empty house. He let his thoughts drift out of his mind and mix into the oxygen surrounding him. Alone, he felt his eyes lids growing heavy, his body shutting down, and his mind finally giving up.

The temperature was moderately warm, the air was cool and the sun was shining and the faint sound of breathing, of a peaceful sleep filled the room.

* * *

**I met my goal of 2,000 words in this chapter so I feel content even if it's a bit choppy and kinda BLEH compared to some of my other chapters :P**

**Please review if you can, tell me about anything- grammar/spelling errors, that you didn't like this chapter, that you hate me for taking so long to update, etc...**

**Oh, I got a Livejournal specifical made for my fanfics/drabbles/plot maps. That includes Hetalia related drabbles that I don't post on fanfiction and some original stuff. The link is on my profile if you want to check it out.  
**

**Have a good day/night :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**GAH. Please just kill me now. Really. Just do it. It takes me forever to update.  
**

**Ummm...For summary of what's happened please read the one in the previous chapter...and...YEP.**

**For those of you who actually are still reading this, Enjoy. **

**Oh. And a HUGE thank you to all those who review, you guys really make my day :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

He sat in the middle of a grassy field, it was a mild day-sunny and bright, but a cool temperature. His body relaxed, and his mind was finally peaceful. He laid into the soft green grass; his breaths were slow and calm. The grass covered his body, it was long and unmanaged and although it might seem uncomfortable, it was truly the opposite. He stared into the bright blue sky, a feeling of comfort and relief swept like a cool breeze. White puffs floated by, contrasting the blue- it was beautiful. He truly thought that there couldn't be a more perfect place than where he was now.

Watching the clouds, he realized something- the colors they were fading. Like wet paint splattered against plastic, the vibrant scenery slowly slipped into the ground. The blue sky dulled into light gray, as dark storm clouds approached the once green field. Thunder roared over the land, lightning dancing in the clouds. One could say it was beautiful, the way the clouds took such a dark color compared to their calmer counterparts. The way the lightning exploded, not rehearsed or planned, just an unexpected delight of nature.

The entire scene had changed and in shock he quickly lifted himself from the ground. He scanned the landscape around him to see if there was shelter to protect himself from the oncoming storm. But the more he looked, the more hopeless it seemed. He was surrounded in nothing but long bland grass, but as he looked back at the slowly approaching storm he didn't feel worried. But he was on edge, he felt something was going to happen and it unsettled him. So he stood there, his eyes leaping across the dreary land, the feeling slowly growing inside-the fear.

Rustling.

He snapped his head in a direction, and saw the grass shaking as if there was something in it. He slowly walked toward it, curious about the noise despite the unpleasant feeling gnawing at him.

The grassed swayed violently and now he was sure there was something in it. He kneeled a few feet from the peculiar spot of grass and gently parted it with his hands.

Nothing.

He sighed in relief and fell back into the gray grass, seeming to relax but his body was tense as a feeling of dread surrounded him.

_"Leave…"_

He looked behind him- nothing.

"Leave!"

He jumped, spinning to look the other way.

Only this time there was something…In the distance, it was a person.

Brown wavy hair.

Emerald green eyes.

Blood.

"LEAVE!"

Romano awoke with a start, gasping for air and sweating despite the relatively cool temperature. He glanced outside the window to see the dark canvas seep into the silent house. Romano stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. The digital clock glared a violent green light and Romano had to blink to straighten out his vision.

2:00am

"Damn…" Romano muttered, ruffling his hair. "I slept longer than I wanted to…"

He flipped on the light and walked to the fridge, feeling a deep rumble in his stomach.

"I wonder if Francis left food."

And much to his delight, there was leftovers with a little note that had directions on how to heat it up. So Romano followed them with ease, popping the container into the microwave. It was then that a sudden sharp pain rang throughout his body and he knelt to the floor. He remembered then- the nightmare he had during his supposed nap, and the incident a few days ago that he wished had been a nightmare. But the insistent throbbing in his backside only made his fears become reality. The microwave beeped in completion of the successful warming of food and Romano grabbed it and limped back to the coach. He placed the bowl on the small table in front of him and leaned over, placing his head in his hands.

"Well shit." Romano muttered to himself with a long sigh following it. He couldn't really believe what happened, but he remembered it clearly. The way Spain had touched him, the way Romano liked it. He should be thinking that Spain was the messed up one, he was the disgusting and horrible person who had tortured him. But Romano couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to think that. Instead he remembered the faint touches that Spain left throughout his body, and the way he wanted more. He could have fought back more, but a little part of him didn't want to, that small part deep within himself wanted Spain to be cruel to him, to hurt him in such a way.

A cold teardrop slipped off of Romano cheek, and he wiped it away quickly. He sat himself up better and knew this was the first time he actually took it all in, when he first woke up to see France and Prussia there he forced everything away and focused on make idle conversation. He vaguely remembered France giving him medicine and cleaning up his wounds. And then they ate and France and Prussia left to search for Spain.

Why?

Why did they need to find him, Romano didn't want to face him after the sordid display in that bedroom. Romano shook his head, he had heard things about this before. Hell he and even been forced to attend one of those modern day Rape 101 classes on a whim. One of the main things they constantly repeated over and over was that the victim was never at fault.

It was Spain who had first initiated it, so even if Romano told himself that he was partial to blame, it wasn't his complete fault. He knew that, and he wasn't going to be some sort of victim that ran from reality only to endanger themselves further. He took a deep breath.

"Antonio…raped me." he whispered.

A sudden and unbearable coldness poured into the room, chilling Romano to the bone.

"Antonio…raped me." he said clearer.

The truth was sinking in, it was rape. There was nothing that Romano had said to urge Spain on, he didn't show up naked and begged to be tortured and played with in such a way. He had been tied up and threatened, he had been beaten and bound. He had been raped.

"Antonio raped me." this time he realized it. He knew it as a fact and there was absolutely nothing he could do to change it. But still a tiny fragment of his heart screamed he wanted it, that fragment was drowned out by the rest. But even Romano wondered how long it would stay there.

Romano reached for the bowl and began to eat, devouring the entire meal. Romano then stood and bit his lip in surprise to the pain, he limped back to the kitchen and spotted what he needed. A bottle of painkillers left by France remained on the table so Romano picked it up and undoing the child-safe cap, took two pills. The same amount France had given him. He opened the fridge again to find a bottle of water and soon washed the pills down into his system. Romano glanced down the hallway and his breath hitched when he saw the door, the door had been locked from the outside but he heard a click, the same click that unlocked the door, and with that the door slowly creaked open. The windows were closed and Romano wasn't one to believe in ghosts, but when the temperature dropped and he heard a familiar whisper,

"Leave."

He definitely felt inclined to leave immediately. So he grabbed the bottle of painkillers, patted his pants to make sure his cell was in there and bolted out the door. Not sure why he had taken such dramatic steps to leave, but there was something that wasn't right about that house. Even as Romano looked back as it slowly dissolved into the distance he felt a menacing aura that had not been there previously, but Romano didn't bother to question it. He stopped for a moment and flipped open his cell but to his dismay he realized that there was no signal. So he followed the road away from the strange house located in the middle of nowhere. He must have walked for at least an hour before he came across a bus stop with a bench, so he sat down and took out his cell wondering if he finally had reception. When he saw one bar light up his face glowed with hope and he dialed a number that was all too familiar.

"Hello?" Feliciano spoke into his cell, a bit wary because he didn't recognize the number.

"Hey, it's Lovino." Romano replied.

"Wah! _Fratello_! I was wondering where you were! Spain had left a few days ago to find you but I hadn't heard anything from him either! Are you two okay?" Feliciano rambled into the phone.

"Yeah. I'm fine but I don't know where Spain is." Romano said bitterly.

"Well, when are you coming home?" Feliciano asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could come and pick me up. I'm at a bus stop, if I turned on my tracking system, do you think you could track the coordinates on my cell?" Romano asked.

"I'm sure I can, I'll be there as soon as I can okay? Call me if anything happens." Feliciano said before hanging up.

Romano had to admit that even though Feliciano was stupid, a crybaby, a scaredy cat, and a complete child sometimes. He was still reliable when the situation called for it and although Romano would rarely admit it, he was glad to have him for a brother. His cell rang and thinking it was Feliciano, he opened it without a second thought.

"Hey, so did you-" he started.

"Romano." a British accent spoke his name with discomfort.

"E-England!" Romano sputtered. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need you to come pick up this idiot. He knocked on my door and asked me to hide him." England scoffed. "Though I give him credit for being able to suck up his pride to ask such a thing from me."

"I see." Romano whispered, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"So can you come to collect him within the next few hours?" England asked. "He's beginning to annoy me with his depressing aura."

"Yeah. I'll come get him." Romano sighed, knowing that something unpleasant was about to happen.

"See you then. And please don't take your sweet time." England said before ending the call.

Romano sat down and pushing all thoughts away he soon found himself drifting off to a deep sleep that is until a violent shaking woke him.

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano said urgently, waking Romano from his rest. "Your freezing! Please get in the car."

Romano groggily walked into the car and sat down, rubbing his eyes and slowly remembering that call from England.

"Hey Feli…Do you think we could stop by England's place?" Romano yawned.

"W-what? Why?" Feliciano asked, surprised by the request.

"Spain's there and we need to go pick him up." Romano quickly said.

"I suppose we'll have to then." Feliciano replied, driving off into the distance.

* * *

The light sound of the doorbell rang though the seemingly deserted home, England sat up and closed the book he had been immersed in and headed to the front. When he opened the front door he gave a short nod and gestured for Romano to enter. The two walked up a flight of stairs to the 2nd floor, England knocked on the first door to the right.

"You have a visitor." England announced. "They're taking you home."

"I'm not here." Spain replied.

"Fine, I'm coming in then." England sighed, opening the door to see Spain lying on the bed, facing his head to the window. Lovino stared at him and felt his breath hitch and his cheek flush in embarrassment. He clutched the sides of his clothing and took a deep breath, and as he released the air, he slowly forced himself to forget about the current situation. He's just with Feliciano to pick up Spain who ran away and hid at England's house.

Spain slowly turned around to face England, unaware of the person standing beside him. But the moment Spain saw Romano, his face showed pure terror, something England took note of with a sigh.

"Romano has come all this way to fetch you so get out of my house and go back to yours." England said before turning and walking back down the stairs.

The silence was painful and there remained a certain air in that room, between those two. Romano stood there with an uncaring look, trying not to meet the eyes of the other much frightened one. Spain shivered in dread, adverting his eyes to the floor not wanting to have face Romano.

"Hurry up and get up, Feliciano is waiting in the car for us." Romano said.

"Lovino-"

"Don't call me that." Romano interrupted.

Spain finally looked up at him, and this time Romano had no problem staring at Spain with intense animosity. But the moment Spain saw the swirling emotions within those eyes he immediately regretted looking up and darted his head back down.

"I'm sorry." Spain whispered.

"Just follow me to the car." Romano said before turning around and heading out of the room. Spain quickly got up and followed him down the stairs and eventually to the car. Spain thought many things at this point, he knew Romano was angry, hurt, sad, among other thing he supposed. Spain knew it was his fault, he don't know why he snapped so suddenly. He cared for Romano more than he thought possible, and yet he so easily destroyed any chance he had with the other. Honestly, thinking back on it he didn't know why he reacted the way he did. He didn't mean to, he really didn't…it was something he couldn't control. The last time he did something like this the results were gruesome…but in Spain's point of view what he had done to Romano was much worse…

And as he stared at the boy, he noticed a slight limp and looked away knowing it was his fault. Everything was his fault, nothing would ever change that.

Nothing.

* * *

**Lame chapter is lame...Anyway ummm...Review if you have something to say I suppose...**

**Ummmm...Thank you for reading! **

**Now I'm off to play video games and drink soda.**

**Have a good day/night.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, It has been half a year since my last update...I hope you are all doing well! And that you enjoy this update after such a long hiatus!**

**It is now 2012, which means I have been working on this story for almost 2 years...and am only on the 10th chapter...Wow. okay.**

**Thank you for reviewing! :D  
**

**Recap:**

Chapter one: Feli and Belguim come over to eat dinner...Spain does some things that makes Romano jealous so Romano leaves to "get even"

Chapter two: Romano arrives at France's house! And some things happen, but its obvious that Romano only loves Spain. Oh and we find that Evil!Spain is someone you do not want to mess with.

Chapter three: Spain wakes up and finds that Romano isn't there so he and Italy go to Prussia's house to come up with a strategy...In the end Spain walks in on France and Romano.

Chapter four: Hungary, Italy and Prussia hang out...Then Spain goes psycho on France and Romano...and "kidnaps"(?) Romano...

Chapter five: Lemon.

Chapter six: Lemon cont.

Chapter seven: France and Prussia went out looking for Romano and found him.

Chapter eight: France and Prussia take care of Romano, and then leave to look for Spain.

Chapter nine: Romano reflects after a strange dream, gets picked up by Italy, then gets a call from England to go pick up Spain.

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Saying the car ride back was awkward was a complete and utter understatement. There were no words to describe what Romano was feeling at the moment; rather he was trying not to feel. To feel nothing was the ultimate escape from reality but as hard as he tried, his emotions were chasing after him and every moment they threatened to spill out. Spain sat in the back seat while Romano resided in the passenger seat, turning to the driver's seat every once in a while to look at Italy. His brother had no idea of the situation in the car, how hard it was for both parties to remain in check and stable. But it was because Italy didn't know that kept them both quiet and behaved.

"Ne,_ frattelo_, should we stop at a restaurant soon? We haven't eaten breakfast yet and it's almost noon." Italy asked.

"We can stop if you're hungry." Romano replied.

"But, are _you_ hungry yet?" Italy inquired.

"No." Romano said. "But maybe I'll be hungry when we get there."

"Okay, then we'll stop at the next restaurant." Italy smiled.

* * *

"Ne, _frattelo_, what are you going to order?" Italy poked him across the table with the menu.

"I don't know yet." Romano replied.

"Okay…" Italy mumbled back, eyes scanning across the menu.

The three sat in an awkward silence, just staring at their menus. Italy glanced upwards to observe the other two. They were strange. Both were acting very different. Usually Spain would be talking and smiling happily to Romano, who in turn would respond casually with slight irritation at times. But a deep silence had taken hold of their group. Italy noticed this, he knew something was wrong, but he also knew that neither Spain nor Romano would ever tell him if he asked. So instead he tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh! The other day I was watching this television program, by accident though, the button on my television to change channels is broken and I lost my remote…Anyway! Um, it was some American television drama and I chimed in on a really overly dramatic part. And-" Italy glanced at the other two, noting Spain's fidgeting and nervousness, and Romano's blank look at the menu. Italy sighed and tried to get them in the conversation.

"Well…You know how those American soap operas are right, Antonio?" Italy asked. "I remember you telling me about one before, what was it called again?"

"Um, I'm s-sorry Feli but I don't really remember what it was called…" Spain replied, trying his best to avoid Italy's gaze.

"Are you ready to place your order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes." Italy replied, glancing at Spain and Romano who nodded in turn.

* * *

The drive was nearly over and the car had still been filled with silence the entire time. Italy would have mentioned it if the atmosphere hadn't been so tense. Honestly, it was killing him, not knowing what was wrong, especially when the atmosphere was this bad. He'd hope someone would tell him eventually, maybe he could visit Prussia later, he might know something.

Spain's house began to appear in view and Feliciano pulled to a slow stop in front of the house. Spain got out and Romano followed out of habit but stopped himself after opening the door, still sitting in his seat.

"Aren't you getting out?" Italy questioned, noting Romano's body tense before calmly replying.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Romano continued moving until he was out of the car and about to close the door behind him. Spain had already reached the house and was unlocking the door.

"Hey. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place actually, Ludwig is coming over so I was going to make dinner, maybe invite Hungary as well. Just a small get together. Would you like to join us?" Italy asked. His brother had turned pale once he had set foot out of the car, Italy knew there was something bothering Romano, something to do with Spain. And he knew Romano would not suck up his pride and ask to come over so, he extended the offer himself knowing Romano's answer would be yes.

"Uh, sure." Romano's hands were trembling slightly, and although he hand stuck them in his pockets, Italy had already noticed.

"I can take you now if you want, that way I wouldn't have to drive back here later." Italy suggested.

"Okay." Romano took out his hands again; they had stopped shaking as he began to step into the car.

"Wait, actually…" Italy began. Romano froze, holding his breath. "Sleepover. Go grab some clothes to sleepover."

"I'll be right back then." Romano managed a weak smile. Though his smile could not fool Italy because, even though he thought it would, Italy had watched his brother too long not to notice.

Romano entered the house and headed to his room to grab a bag. He threw some clothes in there then made a trip to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and such. He thought he could get through the house without seeing Spain, but luck was not on his side. When he entered the living room, Spain was sitting at the table, a few feet away from Romano.

"Lo- Romano." Spain got up to stand.

"Stay there." Romano instantly replied. "Don't come any closer."

"Romano. Look I'm sorry, I-I don't. I can't give you an excuse for my actions." Spain shook his head. "I was angry, my emotions got the best of me and I turned into…into someone I thought I had gotten rid of. You have every right to hate me. I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Spain." Romano replied, making eye contact with Spain. "Look, I don't hate at you." Romano replied softly.

"You don't?" Spain asked, taking a step forward, causing Romano to take a step back. Spain saw this and retreated back to his original area, but Romano did not take a step forward.

"I'm…I'm- I don't know okay. I'm not angry nor do I want revenge. I'm just- I- I'm hurt." Romano forced words out, feeling his chest tighten.

"Romano…I don't know how to fix this." Spain said, throwing himself back into his chair at the table, no longer looking at Romano. Spain's heart ached just at the sight of the other. It was an ache he had caused himself, a pain that would never subside. It might lessen over time, but it was a wound that would never heal completely.

"I don't think you can." Romano said with a sigh. A knot began to rise from his chest and into his throat, it became harder to breath.

"But, I-" Spain looked up to the Italian, his eyes full of remorse. "I want to fix this. This was never supposed to happen."

"I know that. But, it did happen and nothing you ever do can change that." Romano said.

"But-" Spain began.

"NO!" Romano cried out, the knot growing tighter by the minute. "NOTHING. Can. Change. It! Don't you get it! Nothing! God damn it."

Romano stood there, tears collecting in his eyes as he shook his head back and forth. He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to create a line down his cheeks.

"You can't do anything about this. It's not something you can forget! And it's not something I can just forgive you for either!" Romano yelled his breathing, staggered and harsh. "I can't- but I suppose this is slightly my fault as well."

"No. It's not." Spain replied, his words weren't shaky like before, they were solid and clear. "This- what happened was my fault alone.

"But, Spain. Before it, at France's house." Romano calmed himself, the pain in his chest still throbbing, he saw Spain's fist tense. "I need you to know that…that nothing happened between me and France. I was jealous that you gave your attention to everyone but me and it was stupid. I was so stupid. I ran away out of childish jealously. France just listened to my dumb worries and let me cry myself to sleep. Embarrassing really."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Spain breathed out.

"Because I don't want you to have any misconceptions." Romano paused. "Because I love you."

Spain looked up in disbelief, words had left him and his own mouth betrayed him, not allowing him to utter a single sentence.

"I love you Spain, I do. Fuck…I've always loved you. I'm not sure you could tell from the way I acted but, ever since I was little. You were the one I adored the most. But now, to have you of all people do such a cruel thing. It hurt me Spain." Romano took a breath. "I'm disappointed in you. You did something I never thought you would ever do to me. I trusted you and you broke my trust."

"Lovi…" Spain whispered. He listened to Romano's words, and couldn't breathe because he felt like he was inhaling smoke and it scorched his throat and left his mouth dry.

"Things will never be the same again, you've lost my trust and left wounds that only time can heal." Romano paused realizing how cheesy and cliché the whole thing sounded. "It won't be tomorrow Spain, but I'm sure later in the future we could work this out. But not now."

Romano took a deep breath, trying to calm the emotions that tossed inside of him.

"Now, I need to think. So I'm going to Feliciano's for tonight."

Spain nodded and accepted Romano's words with no qualms. He watch Romano walk toward the door and felt his heart break over and over. Because he understood Romano's words. Things would never be the same. Ever. The worst part of it all was that he loved Romano so much, that he would do anything for him. And just hearing Romano saying an 'I love you' that was directed toward Spain was just another stab to his heart. He had let down Romano and destroyed any chance they had. Now, all they had was time. But, there was something else Spain needed to know before Romano left, even though he knew he had no right to ask it, it slowly bubbled in him and soon spilled out.

"Lovino!" Spain shouted his eyes desperate and pained.

"Yes." Romano turned back to him, his hand placed on the door knob.

"Can…Do-" Spain took a breath, and stood up his body shaking and on the verge of collapsing. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

Romano's eyes widened and then closed shut and with trembling hands and tear stained cheeks replied,

"I don't know."

* * *

**PHEW. This was a very intense chapter for me to write. **

**I hope you liked it though. Review?**

**Oh, I made slight changes to previous chapters, nothing too big, just minor things...**

**Well, I'm off to watch Doctor Who and drink lemonade.  
**

**Have a good day/night :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY END OF DECEMBER YOU GUYS. I haven't updated for a whole YEAR. DAYUM. Anyway, THANK YOU for all the review and story alerts/faves! To be honest, I stopped writing this chapter about halfway in, and I wasn't going to continue. But, I re-read some reviews and WOW. It really got me motivated to WRITE.**

**Anyway! I hope you all have had a great year WITHOUT ANY UPDATES. MWAHAHAHA. JK. I'm actually really sorry I haven't updated in so long. **

**Recap:  
**

Chapter One: Feli and Belguim come over to eat dinner...Spain does some things that makes Romano jealous so Romano leaves to "get even"

Chapter Two: Romano arrives at France's house! And some things happen, but its obvious that Romano only loves Spain. Oh and we find that Evil!Spain is someone you do not want to mess with.

Chapter Three: Spain wakes up and finds that Romano isn't there so he and Italy go to Prussia's house to come up with a strategy...In the end Spain walks in on France and Romano.

Chapter Four: Hungary, Italy and Prussia hang out...Then Spain goes psycho on France and Romano...and "kidnaps"(?) Romano...

Chapter Five: Lemon.

Chapter Six: Lemon cont.

Chapter Seven: France and Prussia went out looking for Romano and found him.

Chapter Eight: France and Prussia take care of Romano, and then leave to look for Spain.

Chapter Nine: Romano reflects after a strange dream, gets picked up by Italy, then gets a call from England to go pick up Spain.

Chapter Ten: Tensions are high between Spain and Romano. The latter leaves to stay with Feliciano.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Romano took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, clutched his suitcase, and took a step toward the front door. He tapped on the entrance with a soft knock. Anxiety shook his hands and took his breath away; however, his heart raced not with fear, but anticipation, worry, guilt.

Just as Romano was thinking about running back to Italy's house the door opened. In the entrance stood Spain who took a step back to gesture Romano to enter. Spain stood tall, his limbs relaxed, his breathing even with a bright smile on his face. A bit of red sauce tinged the side of his mouth and flour dirtied the apron he wore. Romano thought he looked exactly the same as he did a year ago.

"Do you need help carrying anything else in?" Spain asked politely, taking a few steps away from Romano.

"Uh- no. This is all I brought." Romano gestured to the bags he carried.

"Alright. The pasta is boiling, so feel free to get settled in your old room. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Spain smiled gently and walked back to the kitchen.

Romano took a couple deep breaths as he walked to his old room. He entered the room and flipped on the light switch. Everything was exactly the same. His disheveled collection of books, his mess of papers and writings on his desk, even the blanket Spain had made him so long ago sat upon the edge of his bed. The only difference was that the room was dust-free despite being abandoned for almost two years. Romano dropped his luggage next to his bed and gently sat upon his bed. Glancing about the room he took in his current situation.

Two Years.

It had been nearly two years since Romano was last in Spain's house. An unexpected surge of nostalgia overwhelmed him. He began to recall memories from when he had been just a small child. He remembered screaming himself awake after a vicious nightmare to the feeling of Spain's warm hand stroking his hair, and wrapping him in his arms while whispering quiet reaffirmations of safety.

Spain did this every time Romano had a nightmare. At one point, when the horrible visions plagued Romano more often, they began to sleep together every night and continued even when the nightmares faded away. That is until Romano was separated from Spain.

Romano fidgeted with his hands as he tried to distract himself from anymore flashbacks. He didn't exactly want to remember the time they had been forcibly separated. It wasn't a good memory for him.

Then again, there were other memories that were just as bad- if not worse.

Romano ran a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs to the side a bit. Two years ago, Romano said he didn't know if he could forgive Spain. He still wasn't completely sure about that. There was no anger or violence toward Spain. But, disappointment and distrust still lingered in his heart. There was also longing for the open wounds between them to finally be sown shut.

When they first separated two years ago, Romano knew he could not stay away from Spain forever, but he also wanted to avoid him for as long as possible. During their period of separation there had been rare meetings. Occasionally chats at nation gatherings, even supervised visits with Italy. The two Italy brothers began monthly dinners with Spain about a year ago.

It took Romano a few months before he could explain the situation to Italy. But, not once before that had Italy pestered him with questions. Instead he waited patiently for his brother to recover, and become more comfortable with sharing the situation. Feliciano did not overreact, nor did he underreact.

"_I- Fratello…I have something to tell you," Romano stirred the boiling pot of pasta. _

"_What is it?" Italy gathered plates from the cabinet. _

"_About Spain...the reason why I left…it's because- Spain- he-" Romano stumbled on the words._

"_You don't have to tell me yet if you're not ready," Feliciano turned to face his brother with a comforting smile, "You can stay here as long-"_

"_Spain raped me," the words spewed out of his mouth before Feliciano could extend his offer._

_Romano's hands tensed and his chest tightened. The familiar tendrils of anxiety crept into his chest and robbed him of his breath. Regret hit him like an icy cold bucket of water, but he couldn't take his words back. His body went deathly still and his legs shook as he waited for his brother to speak; however, calm, understanding words did not arrive. Instead Romano felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist from behind. Feliciano nuzzled his head into Romano's neck and Romano's body went still. _

"_I love you fratello," Feliciano held onto his brother tightly. _

_Romano's eyes watered up and a knot formed in his throat, so Romano bit his lip, unaware that he had so much sadness still lingering. _

"_Nothing will ever change that. We are nations fratello, so it Is expect that we will face many difficulties," Feliciano paused and turned Romano to look at him, "Though, there are some things I wish you never had to experience. Thank you for telling me."_

_They slept together that night. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Romano's waist and pulled him closer. Feliciano stroked his brother's hair with soft touches and intertwined their fingers. _

Romano remembered waking up the next morning with fear of Feliciano's response to the situation. France and Prussia knew what happened. They wouldn't stop giving him _that_ look. It was a gaze laced with hints of guilt, regret, pity, and sympathy. Romano hated it. He hated the way France and Prussia treated him after the ordeal. They weren't as rough with him and their bantering stopped. They stopped pushing Romano's buttons and France minimized touching to a need-only basis. Every time France and Prussia did something out of character…every time they gave him that _look_…it killed him. It constantly reminded Romano of what happened and the shame he was burdened with.

But, when Feliciano woke up the next morning, nothing had changed. Romano greeted him the same way, they watched movies as they always did, they had a fiesta like usual, and they even ate dinner normally. Nothing changed. Feliciano's gaze didn't constantly remind Romano of his shame and pain. Romano felt normal with Feliciano. He was alright. A couple more months passed and Romano found himself thinking about the incident less. He noticed that the more he talked to Feliciano about it, the less guilty he felt. But, the pain…a vine of thorns still remained around his heart every time he thought about Spain.

The pain only intensified, no matter how much he conversed with his brother. It grew and grew until he saw Spain a year later. Upon seeing that mess of brown wavy hair and cool green eyes, Romano realized what the pain was. _Yearning_. The realization was similar to being electrocuted. The spark of information singed his heart. Romano missed Spain. He missed Spain waking him up for breakfast. He missed taking an afternoon swim with Spain. He missed growing and eating tomatoes with Spain. He missed cuddling with Spain on the couch when they watched cheesy romantic comedies. Romano ran away from Spain that day, overwhelmed with such feelings of sorrow and want.

Soon his yearning was followed by guilt.

How could he yearn for someone who had hurt him? How couldhe want Spain back in his life? After that, Romano emotions constantly circled from sadness to shame to yearning to guilt, and then repeated. Feliciano suggested monthly dinners with Spain to curb down his yearning. Romano accepted because he was done with running away and he wanted to patch things up with Spain. But, Feliciano said it was going to take a while before things could be fixed.

Another year later and Romano sat in his old room. Trying- Wanting- to be with Spain again, but constantly feeling disgusting about yearning for someone who raped him.

A knock against the entrance distracted Romano from any further contemplation.

"Dinner is ready," Spain grinned, "Come eat when you're ready."

"I'll come now," Romano sat up and followed Spain.

* * *

**Review perhaps? **

**Have a good night/day. **

**:)**


End file.
